I would die for you.
by Kang-tian
Summary: Learn from the past, live the present and hope for the future. What happens when the world is placed in your hands by your past and present? What does that leave for your future? How can the past affect the person you are now? R
1. Default Chapter

This fic is a complete AU.  The cards still exist but everything is very different.  I thought that I would add Sakura's mom into this fic.  I don't see many where she is alive and I think this fic needs that.  Also Syaoran's dad but I don't know anything about him so I'm going to make my own assumptions.

There are only a few things you need to know before reading.  The clans.  There are seven clans.  Each marked with a different color and each serve under the high clan.  

The Dragon clan rule over the others.  Their color is white.

Wolf clan.  Green.

Serpent clan.  Purple.

Scorpion clan.  Black.

Hawk clan.  Red.

Tiger clan.  Yellow.

Shark clan. Blue. 

The little thing at the beginning is mine.  I just took a few ideas from here and there but the rest is mine so don't go thinking its true cause it's just what my imagination made up.

Disclaimer.  I only own the plot.  Card captor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

***

In the beginning heaven and earth were one and there was only chaos.  The gods were not pleased with this and split the world apart.  Now the heavens and the earth were separated 

What had been one was now split into two parts and there was suffering.  From this suffering the god of war was born.  

His reign of turmoil lasted a millennia and it was known as the age of shadows.  Man who was now split from his counterpart prayed to the higher gods for mercy.  The gods heard their calls and sent down an angel to protect them.

_Let the sun shine bright over the land,_

_As the birds sing their song._

_Let the shadows of the night burn away,_

_As the chosen one departs._

_With eyes as pure as the light,_

_A smile as gentle as the breeze._

She descended from heaven and wandered for many years to find the god of war.  She searched the earth for him.  Her heart calling out to his.  Ten years went by and she continued to search.

An angel who was as beautiful as the flowers of spring and as pure as the pearls of the sea.  The one who was chosen by the gods to bring hope to the people of the earth.

This news was bought to the god of war and he became curious of the angel.  He left his temple and searched the land for her.  It took many days to find her until he came across Japan.  Sitting on the highest mountain was the angel.  Waiting patiently for a sign that her task was not fruitless. 

The god of love and mischief came down to earth to create some trouble between the mortals when he saw the god of war and the angel of nirvana.  

With a devilish smile he made the war god sleep in between the flowers and chanted a spell that would make him fall in love with the first thing he saw.  This of course was to be the angel.  

In frustration and despair the angel began to walk through the cherry blossoms and stumbled across the war god.  Believing that it was a mortal she woke him up to see if he was alright.  The god seeing her innocent eyes fell deeply in love with her.  

She being naïve did not understand his proclamations of love to her and she ran away when she realized it was the god of war.  He followed her for hours till he caught her by a river.  He took her in his arms and offered her the world; she declined it and said she was here to stop his reign of terror. 

So blinded by his love for her he gave his word to let the light shine through to the world if she promised to be his.  Confused and unsure she left his arms and walked across the river banks.  

The gods called forth love and praised him for his doings but told him to finish the job.  He happily went back to earth and found the angel sitting on a cherry blossom tree.  He made her sleep and chanted his spell on her.  He quickly left when he heard the war god looking for her with his pack of wolves.  

He saw her sleeping in the grove and could not bare being so far from her.  Calling off his hounds, he went to her side and offered her tenderness in her sleep.  

Waking from her sleep the first thing she saw was the war lord and she fell in love with him thanks to the magic of love.  Proclaiming her own feelings she embraced him.

The gods in nirvana saw this and took hold of the god.  They sentenced him to a life as a mortal till he paid for his doings.  The angel devastated begged with her masters to let him go but they could not break this punishment.  

She wailed and cried to the night sky as the sun began to rise.  His wolves cried with her to the moon as she fell to her knees and begged the gods of mercy to keep her with her love.

Feeling compassion for the angel they granted her mortality so that she could always be with her warrior.

Though the gods were merciful with the angel, fate created a curse that would forever take her away from him until the day he fulfilled his destiny and earned his place in the world.

***

A man with long blue hair finished reading to the infant in his arms.  She cooed softly as he finished his little story.  He smiled at his young child's innocence.

"Sweet Ying Fa."  He whispered as she smiled.  Her bright green eyes shone with purity and goodness.  "I have a secret to tell you."

She looked at him curiously as if she understood what he was saying. 

"The cards are almost complete."  He whispered in her little ear.  She clapped her hands as if to approve.

"I see you consent.  That's good little one."  He got up with his daughter in his arms.  

With a giggle Ying Fa was lifted into the air and then she fell back into her father's arms.  He rocked her a little till she felt herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

Walking to the baby's nursery he placed the infant down in her crib and played with her hair lightly.

He stayed that way for a while and watched his precious treasure sleep.  How her mother would have loved her.

"Master are you alright?"  A winged man entered the room and observed the father with his daughter.

"Fine Yue.  Just thinking."  He said quietly.  The guardian nodded and they both walked out of the room.

"Your vision troubles you still?"

"Yes.  What I saw was not from our time.  It was from the future."  Clow Reed told Yue as they walked down the large corridors into the study.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."  

"Future lives Yue.  What I saw troubles me greatly because I will not be able to stop the events.  The clan's laws will prevail in that and I am afraid my little Ying Fa will be stuck in the middle."

"Master you will always be there to protect the young mistress."  Yue exclaimed.  Clow shook his head.

"In a way I will be there.  Though I won't.  I must concern myself with this life time though.  I will worry about that time period when it comes."

"I do not understand Clow."

"You don't have to Yue.  When the time comes you will remember this.  I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Protect the cherry blossom and the little wolf."  Yue looked at him strangely.  Ying Fa was the cherry blossom but a little wolf?  "I can't explain it now.  You and Keroberus must protect them at all cost."

"Yes Clow.  I promise I will protect them."

"Thank you Yue."

***

_Eighteen years later._

"Father please you can't."  A girl with long auburn hair cried to her dying father.

"Ying Fa it's my time.  The book is sealed and I want you to keep it safe.  Pass it on to your descendent but never let anyone else have it."

"Don't leave me, I'll be all alone."  She wailed.  Her father gave her a sad smile.

"You have Fang.  He loves you deeply and he will provide for you.  Take care of yourself and your child."  He said and rubbed her growing belly.  He would regret not seeing his grandchild.

"Otou-san please don't.  I need you."  She cried out as he took his last breath.

"Ashiteru little cherry blossom."

"Ashiteru Tou-san."  She said as he went still.  Her tears fell down her face and a young man with messy brown hair came behind her and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok love.  It will be alright."  He said holding back his own tears.  "You have to be strong.  For our child's sake.  You need to be strong."

"Why did he leave me Fang?  I don't know what to do.  How can I rule over our clans when I haven't the slightest clue where to begin?"  She sobbed in his arms.  He held her tightly and made soothing noises.

"You won't be alone. I'll help you.  We'll try our best.  Things will be alright."  He said as gently as possible.  He was afraid though.  The seven clans would now depend on them and he didn't know how she would handle it being eight months pregnant.  She had to be careful or she could still loose the child growing inside of her.

"I'm so scared."  She sniffed as they left the room.  The doctors came in and examined her father's body.  She hadn't wanted to see that.

"I know.  It's ok to be a little scared.  This is new to us.  We'll get by though.  I promise you.  I will never leave your side."

"Forever?"

"Forever.  Every lifetime we share I will be there with you.  I promise I will fight for you."  He said looking at her emerald eyes.  Something so rare and beautiful.

She looked into his amber eyes and felt safe.  He never broke a promise and she had to trust in him.  He was right.  She needed to be strong.  Her baby needed her and it could feel her sadness.

Placing a hand on her stomach she gently sang to her baby and Fang watched as she soothed the uneasiness of the unborn baby.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her tummy as she sang.  No one knew the future except Clow Reed, but he refused to tell anyone saying it got in the way of fate.  He remembered a talk he had with his father-in-law when he'd first married Ying Fa a year ago.

^Flashback^

"You look troubled Clow.  It isn't because of the marriage is it?"  Fang asked the sorcerer.

"No of course not.  My Ying Fa is happy and I must accept that.  She's grown up so much in the last few years.  I hope you take good care of her in this life and especially in the next."

"I don't understand."  His low calm voice made Clow smile.  He couldn't tell the boy his future though.  It was something he had to discover himself.

"Don't worry Fang.  Enjoy your life now.  Worry about the rest later."  That confused the teen even more as the fireworks continued.  His wife was dancing with her friends from the other clans and she looked so content as she waved to her father and husband.

He graced her with a rare smile and she brightened at seeing it.  He rarely smiled and it made Ying Fa sad.  She always said he had a beautiful smile which he should share more often.

"Fang, promise me something."  Clow suddenly said as he walked towards some of the clan members.

"What?"  He asked the older man.

"No matter what happens.  Don't let her go."

"I promise."

"Good."

^End of flashback^

What did Clow mean?  He was confused.  Ever since that day Clow had seemed sad.  As if he knew this day would come.  He'd become ill a few months ago and Ying Fa had taken it upon herself to take care of him.

Fang knew the sorcerer was grateful for those moments.  She even stayed in her old room to be close to her ill father.  He hadn't minded staying in that room and Clow had been overjoyed when Ying Fa discovered she was with child.

It was a terrible lose to everyone.  Especially Ying Fa.  She had lost her mother when she was just a baby and now her father.  He didn't know what to do to comfort her other than to be there for her and right now she seemed at peace.

"Are you alright?"  He whispered when she became silent.

"I will be.  My father is with my Okaa-san and I know he's watching me.  One day I'll see him again and it will be alright."  She said.  It was something he admired in her.  She had an innocence about her.  Always looked on the bright side of things even when it all looked hopeless.

"He'd be proud of you.  Like I am.  I always will be no matter how mean I seem."  She giggled at that.  He usually acted cold and heartless sometimes.  That's how she'd met him.  He still had the tendency to do that.

"Wo Ai No my wolf."  She whispered.

"Wo Ai No cherry blossom."  He said kissing her neck tenderly.  So engrossed in their embrace they didn't notice Yue and Keroberus watching them from the door way.

_'If they only knew what their futures hold.'_

***

Four centuries later.

The clans were divided into seven.  The highest being that of the dragon.  The direct bloodline of Clow Reed.  All others were descendents of him and his offspring Ying Fa.  The leader of the dragon clan Fujitaka was kind and cared for his people

He had a wife named Nadeshiko and one son Touya.  He loved them both but felt as if something was missing.  A little girl.  

"You still dream of a little girl don't you?"  His wife asked one night.  He was looking out the window as if remembering something.

"Hai.  I don't know what it is but I feel like we need a little girl in our family."  He couldn't explain it.  It was as if something was missing in his heart.

"We'll have her when it's time."  She reassured him.  In honesty she wanted a little girl too.  Her son was to grow into a warrior and she was being left alone for most of the day.  A little girl would bring good luck.  Her only true company was her best friend Sonomi who was expecting her first child.

Their clans were very untied and news came and went very fast in the palace.  The latest news was that the leader of the wolf clan was going to have another child.  They were hoping for a boy since they already had four girls.

"I do hope Yelen has a son.  She's been praying to our ancestors for so long now."  Nadeshiko said as she lied down to sleep.  Everyone was having children.  Soon she knew she would be blessed with a little girl.  She didn't know how but her dreams told her that the gods would shine down on her.

Meanwhile in the temple Yelen prayed to the gods.  She was close to the end of her  pregnancy and she prayed to the gods and her ancestors for a little boy.  Her husband wanted a son so much and she wanted to grant him that.  They needed an heir to the clan and they didn't have one yet.

It was late march and the shark clan had announced the birth of the leaders first son.  Eriol Hiirazigawa.  They had celebrated the birth for a whole week.  The clan had an heir.

Yelen continued to pray while rubbing her stomach.  She would love this child either way but they needed a boy.  She had a feeling inside of her that this was her last hope.  No more children would be born to her.

"Please little one.  For your fathers sake be a boy."  She pleaded with her stomach.  Medicine was of high quality in this era but she had not found out what the baby was because it was clan tradition.  

"Yelen?"  Her husband entered the temple and looked at his wife sternly.  She looked so panicked about her baby.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  I was just praying to the ancestors for a son."  She said.  He gave her a small smile and knelt beside her.

"Whether a boy or a girl it will be an incredible child.  Like our other children."  He said gently.  He only used this tone with her.

"You want a son.  I haven't been able to give you one."  She protested.  Four children and they still didn't have any luck.

"If you are so determined then I'm sure it will be a boy."  He said.  "I won't resent it or you if it's not.  It's the way fate works.  Perhaps we aren't meant to have a son."

"Don't say that the gods will hear you."  She warned.  "I want a son.  I love our girls but I want a boy.  Don't ask me why.  I can feel it inside of me though.  I need to have a son."

"Do you believe it's a promotion?"  His wife had the gift and curse of promotions.  His daughters also had magical powers which were passed on from their ancestors.

"In a way.  I have dreams.  Of things that look so olden.  Like the legends of the war god.  Do you remember?  When we were children and they'd tell us stories of how the war god fell in love with the angel of heaven.  I feel as if it has something to do with that."

"Strange.  No ones had a promotion of those legends for millennia's.  I want you to speak to the elders tomorrow.  Now come it's time to rest.  You need your strength."

She nodded and he led her back to the main house.  Tomorrow would be a long day for the wolf clan.  The leader of the wolf clan would meet with the other leaders to speak of a prophecy found in one of Clow Reed's old scrolls.  One accidentally found by the dragon leader Kinomoto's son Touya while playing in the old training rooms.

  
***

"We haven't been able to decipher it yet.  Clow wrote it in an ancient dialect and it will take time for us to complete the translation."  On of the hawk clan's translators said as they all sat in the vast throne room of the dragon palace.

"How long do you think it will take you?"  Fujitaka Kinomoto asked from his place on the throne.  The other leaders sat on similar chairs.  Two on each side of the room.  Except for the front.

"Days.  A few weeks.  We've been able to translate one piece.  Very small but very confusing."

"What part is that?"  Sun Wang asked impatiently. He was leader of the scorpion clan.  They'd wanted control over the other clans for years now.

"Well it is very confusing but see for yourself."  Another of the translators said calmly.  He passed around the piece of translation around to each leader.

_The earth will spin._

_The sun will shine and blossoms will fall._

_A howl to the moon will bring forth the curse of mortality._

_Time after time,_

_Life after life they will walk this earth._

_One as pure as the angels above._

_The other of born with wild like strength._

They all sat there after reading the inscription. It really didn't give any clues.  Wild like strength?  Howling at the moon?  It didn't make any sense.

"I want you all to work on it to figure this out.  It feels very important."  Kinomoto ordered to the group of translators.  Each bowed and left the room to begin their research.

"Kinomoto-san, this seems all strange to me. Where did your son find the scroll?"  Hiirazigawa Shui, leader of the shark clan asked.  He was the proud father of Eriol.

"I have no idea.  Touya just said he found it in one of the older training rooms.  How he got in there I have no clue."  He said a little frustrated.  His son had said something about a ghost.  His son was cursed with the ability to see the wandering spirits of the dead.

The assembled leaders pondered the situation.  It was strange for a scroll just to turn up after so long.  Why was it in the training room to begin with?

Cao Kuang who led the tiger clan sighed in frustration.  It had now been two hours and none of them could figure out what the scroll could mean.  They'd called in Touya and asked him to tell them what happened word for word.  He did.

He'd gone into the training room after feeling a strange aura from it and had found the scroll sitting in the middle of the room.  He'd picked it up and the strange aura was gone.  He'd taken it to his father and that's all he knew.

It took six hours in total for the meeting to finish.  No one could take much more of the research they did and the men were restless and hungry.  Their wives had taken this opportunity to spend time together because of how many children were being born.

"Tell me Daidouji, What are you expecting?"  Meng Hao of the hawk clan asked.  They were now in the large dining table eating and discussing their offspring.

"My wife says it will be a girl.  She is making bets with the other clans men."  He teased.  The men all laughed.  His wife Sonomi was known for her tendency to be persistent.

"Perhaps we can arrange a marriage if it is."  Hiirazigawa said with a chuckle.  The rest of the men laughed but Daidouji nodded.

"No we could.  You never know."  They were slowly getting drunk.  (Most men do that.)  "Just lets see before we place the cards on the table.  I'd hate to arrange a marriage between our children and end up with a son."

Their laughter echoed through the rooms and halls.

"What about you Li?  Your wife is due in July isn't she?  What are you hoping for?"  Fujitaka asked the Li clan leader.

"We're praying for a boy."  He said.  He was hopeful.  The men nodded in sympathy.

"Don't worry Yen.  Your luck can't be that bad that the gods won't grant you a son."  Meng patted the man's back and they continued to drink and eat.

"Kinomoto.  Why haven't you had more children?  I see only little Touya and your wife must want another child."  Li said.  

"We are going to try for a little girl."  Everyone agreed that it was a good choice.

"A little princess for the dragon clan.  Would be a beautiful woman when she grew up.  Look at her mother."   Hiirazigawa chuckled.  The mistress of the dragon clan was very beautiful and a little girl would most likely follow in her footsteps.  It could also bring new relations among the clan.  

"You do realize if you have a girl you will have to betroth her to one of our sons.  Let me be the first to say my boy is a strong one."  Sun said with a leer.  It could be a good thing to have a girl.  Tradition called for a princess of the head clan to marry one of the other clan nobles.  

"Sun, he hasn't even produced the seed and you're already marrying her off.  Besides you know the law.  If the princess of the head clan does not have a fiancée by the age of sixteen a tournament is made at her seventeenth birthday to choose the husband."

The conversation was dropped and Eriol's father spoke about the new born.  The hours passed and the men were all drunk and falling unconscious from the amount of liquor they consumed.  When their wives came to check on them they were all sprawled out around the room.

"Would you look at them?"  Sonomi said.  "We leave them here confident that they are working hard on whatever it is they're doing and we come here to find them drunk and asleep."

"Oh Sonomi don't fret so much.  They look so kawaii."  Yang squealed holding her little Eriol in her arms.  "Though Shui will be getting the lecture of his life."

"Still it's not a good example for children.  What if one day they get drunk and our son's see them.  They'll think that it's alright to drink."  Cao Kuang's wife Xiu Mei said.  The others agreed and called the attendants to drag their husbands to guestrooms.  

"Yelen what did the elders tell you of your vision?"  Nadeshiko asked once they were alone.  The others were too tired and went to bed.

"They said they didn't know but would find out.  I told them of one dream I had a while ago but they brushed it off."

"Tell me."  Nadeshiko pleaded.

"No you'd think it childish."

"No Yelen.  You know me, I would never think that."  

With a sigh she sat down on the bed and Nadeshiko sat beside her.

"In my dream I saw a girl.  I couldn't tell what she looked like but she was very beautiful.  Beside her was a boy but also I couldn't see his face.  In my dream the girl was being taken away from the boy and he was fighting for her.  He fought till he was almost dead but then an angel appeared before him.  The girl and she gave him strength."

"How strange.  Keep going." 

"The angel came to him and comforted his pain.  His anger and he was healed and allowed back into her arms.  Then the dream became different.  It showed me places that look very olden.  I see the same girl but she's heavy with child and she is about to give birth.  The boy is outside waiting for his child to be born.  When his child is born he goes in to see her and she is dying.  Being taken away from him just like before."

Nadeshiko pondered what this could mean.  She trusted Yelen's dreams.  She was always right about them and she wasn't going to brush this off.

"Yelen tomorrow we will both get up very early.  We'll go into town just the both of us and take our minds off all of this.  Don't worry we'll figure it out."

"Are you sure Nadeshiko?  Don't you want to take Sonomi?"  

"Not for this trip.  This is for you to get your mind off this.  Besides you need new clothes for your son."

"How can you be so sure I will be that blessed?"  Yelen said sadly.

"I know you will be blessed with a son.  Just as I will be blessed with a daughter.  I pray to the gods and our ancestors and I know Clow Reed will guide me."

Yelen gave a weak smile and they both fell asleep.  

***

Spring went by and summer was now here.  It was now July and everyone was anxious about the birth of Yelen's child.  Nadeshiko went to see her each day with Sonomi and Yang.  Each day they prayed for her child to be a boy.

"What will you call him?"  Yang said excitedly.  Eriol was cooing happily in her arms.  

"Xiao Lang."  Yelen said as she rubbed her swollen belly.  Any day now she would give birth.

"Little wolf.  Very pretty."  Sonomi said rubbing her own tummy.  

"What will you call your daughter Sonomi?"  Nadeshiko asked.

"Tomoyo."  She said with a smile.  She was sure it would be a girl.

"Our husbands have already arranged a marriage between them."  Yang said laughing.  "I don't think it will be necessary though.  Let them find their own path."

"I agree."  Sonomi said.  She'd had a fight with her husband about the arrangement.  If their children fell in love then they'd arrange a marriage if not then let them choose.

"Men and their politics."

"You mustn't be that way.  Do you hear Xiao Lang?"  Nadeshiko said to Yelen's child.  Everyone giggled at how innocent she seemed when she did it.

"I propose a toast."  Yang said.  They all lifted their glasses of orange juice and Yang continued. "To the future of our children."

"To the future of our children."  The others repeated.  Their glasses clanked together and they took a sip.  

Yelen suddenly yelped in pain.  The others snapped their heads in attention and looked as she doubled over in pain.

"Yelen?"  Nadeshiko asked.

"It's time.  It's alright.  I'm used to it."  She said as the contraction fazed.  "I have a long time to wait."

"Are you sure?"  Yang said.  Yelen nodded and they women helped her up and took her to her private room.  

"Oww."  She cried out as another contraction hit her.  Nadeshiko called the attendants to get the doctors and to find Yen.

"It's ok Yelen we're here.  Sonomi said as the contraction went on.  Yelen felt different than the other times.  The other times it had taken longer for the contractions to hit so strongly but now they were coming so fast.

"It seems that Xiao Lang wants to come out now."  Yang teased.  The women giggled.  Even Yelen in her pain managed to let a small giggle out.

"It seems so.  I think he wants us to meet him."  Sonomi said as she dabbed a cloth on Yelen's forehead.

"What if its not a boy?" Yelen panicked.

"Don't think that.  You have to conserve your strength and thinking things like that will only worry the baby."  Nadeshiko said.  Everyone had to be confident.

"That's right Yelen.  We all prayed and you WILL have a son.  The gods will grant you that."  Yang said confidently.  Eriol began to cry and she raced over to him and picked him up.  "That's right little one you'll soon have a new friend to play with."  

"He looks a little impatient doesn't he?"  Sonomi commented.  She was right.  Eriol was crying out of frustration.  He had his eyes closed tightly and his hands were in fists.  He was definitely being edgy.  It was as if he knew something no one else could.

"Mistress's.  The wolf clan leader is coming."  A female attendant said as she came in with blankets and another came in with a bowl of water.

"What about the doctor?"  

"He is on his way.  He will be here in ten minutes."  The attendant said preparing for the child's arrival.

Just then Yen burst in through the door and raced over to his wife who was going through another excruciating contraction. 

"AHHH."  She yelled as a very strong one hit her.  Yen didn't know what to do.  In the past the pain had been strong but never THIS strong.

"What's wrong with her?"  He said frustrated.

"It's ok Yen.  Go wait outside.  The baby is just very eager to come out.  Go."  Sonomi instructed.  Yen was reluctant until between the three women they pushed him out.

"Why do they always do this?  Don't I have a right to be with my wife when she's having MY child?"  He cried out as Fujitaka and Shin walked up to him.

"Don't worry.  She'll be fine. These women have more experience at this than we do.  I don't know how men do it going in with their wives in the hospitals."  Shin said.  Everything was quite modern these days but by tradition the clan left these sort of things for the women to handle.  

"It's still not fair.  It's my home why can't I be in there?"  He said sitting against the wall.  The other two sat with him and chuckled.

"You want to be in there?  When she's screaming that she hates you?"  Shin said.

"What?"

"Yang managed to call out to me from the room.  She damned me to my private room for the rest of my life and said I could never lay a hand on her again.  So far that hasn't' come to pass but still in the heat of the moment she was screaming out all sorts of things."

The men burst into laughter.  Yang was always so sweet and caring, it would be strange to hear her cursing.

Another loud cry of pain was heard and Yen winced.

"How do women do it?"  Fujitaka said.  "They suffer so much pain to bring forth a human being so small."

"It's the way of the gods."  Shin said.  "I suppose that's what women have to go through to bring their children into this world."

"Yeah."  Yen said quietly.  The doctor came running in and entered the room were the agonizing wails could be heard.

"It's happening really fast."  Shin commented after an hour.  "Yang took three days."

"Nadeshiko's contractions for Touya started on the Wednesday and she had him on the Saturday in the morning."  Fujitaka said.  "That's only because they educed the labor."

"They have it hard."  

Another agonizing scream came from Yelen and then everything went quiet.  Another scream and everything went quiet except for the soothing murmurs the women made.

It had been three hours now and both Shin and Fujitaka watched as Yen paced up and down the hall.  Yelen's screams made him nervous and he was about ready to knock down the door.

"What's taking so long?"  He murmured.  He shouldn't be complaining though.  His daughters had taken twice as long to be born but Yelen hadn't been in pain so quickly.

He was about to break down the door when the screams stopped and it was replaced by the loud cry of a baby.  A very loud cry.

Yen stood at the door anxiously when he heard his child's cry.  He felt relived that it was over but now what did he have?

"Calm down they'll show you once they've cleaned. Up."  Shin said with a grin.

The door opened to reveal the doctor.  He had a smile on his face and he congratulated the new father.  He raced into the room and saw the women surrounding Yelen as she held a bundle of blankets in her arms.

They turned around to see Yen, Fujitaka and Shin standing at the door.  Nadeshiko, Sonomi and Yang moved away and let Yen go to his wife.  They had knowing looks on their faces and Eriol had stopped crying and was now cooing happily.

Yen stood there on the side of the bed watching Yelen cradle her child.  She looked up at him and gave him a loving smile.

"Don't you want to hold your son?"  She said.  It took a second to register.  A son.  They had a boy.  He broke into a smile and picked up the child.  

The baby whimpered but looked up at his father curiously.  His big amber eyes shone with strength and his messy brown hair stuck to his forehead.

His skin was wrinkly and still a little red but it was obvious the boy would have a tan shade of skin.  His little hands were curled into fists as if ready to fight and he didn't want to stay still.  Too curious about all the new things he was sensing.

"He's perfect."  Yen said quietly as his son got comfortable in his arms.  The boy was trying to focus on his surroundings but he couldn't quite get it right but he kept trying.  He knew these voices.  Especially the one talking now.  He'd heard it speak to him when he was in his mother's womb.  

(Proven fact that the first thing a new born recognizes is the voices of people.  They can hear before their born and that's why it's said that a baby can never forget it's mother's voice even if it's taken away.)

Yen sat down on the bed and stared at his son with awe.  Just then four little girls came giggling down the hall into the room.  Yen looked up and smiled at his four young daughters who came to see their new sibling.

"Okaa-san.  Did you have our little brother?"  Fuutie the oldest asked.  

"Yes Fuutie.  Come see him."  Yelen answered and the girls all squealed.

They raced to the bed ignoring the other adults and jumped up on it to see their new little brother.  Their only little brother.

"He's so kawaii."  Fan Ran exclaimed touching his little hand.

"Pretty."  Xie Fa cooed.  She was only learning to talk.

"Kawaii brown eyes.  Cute little hair.  So cute."  Fei Mei squealed.  The baby didn't look too happy to be annoyed by his four older sisters.  He looked very agitated and started to throw his arms around to get them away.  

This only served to fuel the girls excitement.  

"KAWAII."  They cried and their little brother just seemed to scowl at them.  

"Otou-san what's his name?"  Fuutie asked.

"Xiao Lang."  He said.  They'd decided on that name a while ago.

"Little wolf."  Xie Fa said happily.  

"Yes Xie Fa.  Little wolf."  Yelen said holding her close.  

***

A few weeks went by and Nadeshiko came running into the study with a grin on her face.  She had just come from the doctors and she needed to find her husband.

The women had all been spending time together since the birth of Xiao Lang and they were amazed at how well behaved he was.  That was until you placed him with Eriol.

If they were placed in the same crib Eriol would move closer just to annoy the other baby and Xiao Lang would move his arms around and try to hit him.  He sometimes succeeded but usually just fueled the other boys playfulness.

They were both very active and full of life.  They didn't cry too much but were very vocal when together.  Touya would always be near his mother and he didn't take a liking to the little wolf.

Since two weeks ago Nadeshiko had been feeling a little sick and had gone to see the doctors.  This had started about three weeks after the wolf clans new heir was born.  She'd been with Sonomi since her baby was due in the next week.  She was now running around with Touya hot on her tail.

"Love what's wrong?"  Fujitaka asked when she burst through the door.  She had tears flowing down her face and that just worried the clan leader even more.

"I have wonderful news."  She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.  Touya came running and looked very protective all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."  She cried out and smiled.

Fujitaka looked at her for a moment then smiled and held her tightly.  Touya came and grabbed onto his mother's skirt to grab her attention.

"What is it Touya?"  She asked looking down at her six year old son.  He didn't say anything though. He just placed his hand on her tummy and felt the little baby inside.

"You have to promise to take care of your new little brother or sister when it comes."  She said to him.  He nodded and hugged her tightly.  

Touya had always been very protective of his mother.  He loved her a lot and now that he would have a sibling he was even more protective.  He felt something from this baby and he knew he would never let anything happen to it.

"What's wrong?"  She asked him when she saw the look of determination on his face.

"Nothing Okaa-san."  He said and held her tighter.  

She smiled down at him and took the boy in her arms. 

"Now we have to tell everyone.  I know why don't we go to Sonomi.  Her baby will be due any day now and I want to tell her the good news."

Fujitaka sweatdroped.  

"You were there yesterday."

"We'll I didn't have news yesterday."

"Though shouldn't we celebrate first?  I mean it's our child."

"Well alright but after that I go straight to Sonomi."  Nadeshiko said happily and danced around with Touya out of the room.

He sweatdroped again.  "Women."

Another child.  He would be a father again and he prayed to his ancestors for a little girl to bless them.  

Nadeshiko would waist no time in telling the whole household about the new baby.  The kitchen would be full of food for a feast.  The dragon clan always did that when good news came to them.

When Touya had been born there had been banquets for days on end to celebrate the heir to the clan.  Even when the clan had found out about the pregnancy they'd made a very big deal out of it.

He started to walk out of the room and was so engrossed in thought that he didn't' notice one of the old books start to glow.  

The book of clow.

***

Phew ok there is the first chapter.  If it's a little confusing I'm sorry.  It will be less confusing in the future.  If you read the beginning carefully you can work some of it out.  

So you know everything is modern just like in the series only thing is they have some old traditions like clans ruling over the lands and everyone knows about magic and things like that.  

I hope that clears things up.  I actually had a dream about this so I decided to write about it.  I really do hope you like it.  I'm also working on the sequel to let's play reality.  

Well Ja ne minna and don't forget to review.

Kang


	2. The birth of a cherry blossom.

Hey everyone.  I'm glad you liked the first chapter.  Yes it was a background chapter.  From now on we'll get into more familiar territory but you might need to reference with me if you get confused.

To Monique, yes I did come up with this in my dream.  I really want to take the opportunity to thank you for the support and to everyone else who had reviewed with some encouragement to keep writing.  If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have even gotten up to chapter two of forever in one moment.  

Well anyway.  Here is chapter two.  I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer.  I own the plot and ay character that is not in the series.  Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and any other character that is in the CCS episodes or manga belong to clamp.  So if you want to use one of my characters ask me first.  Not that anyone would want to.  The poem at the beginning is mine too.

***

_The shadows whispered warning as the night begins to rise_

_The falling sun shines its last raise of light and all protection is gone_

The dark full moon begins to burn the pitch-black sky as mortal footsteps come so near 

_The blood of the innocent_

_The blood of a lamb_

_The skin of a maiden so lovely so pure_

_He watches her silently no need for breath_

She is fragile slim but beautiful 

_The beautiful young lamb_

_The night shines on her as if she was not of this world and he's had enough_

_He walked silently without a warning_

_Stalking her slowly with her unaware_

_He desires her,_

_He desires her innocence_

_She now feels a presence, a feeling of dread but yet excitement_

_He follows her quietly wanting her_

_Yearning for her_

_As if to answer his calling she stops and he is so close to her fragile but beautiful skin._

_Her delicate neck._

_She is afraid but will not run_

_She can't now_

_She has become the lamb of the night and he will feast on her life_

_He holds her gently_

_Embracing her skin before he takes her_

_She shivered trembles knowing her fate_

_But he wants more from her than a meal_

_The night becomes still as he embraces her life, her blood_

_In frenzy he feeds on her flesh_

_She becomes lifeless in the darkness_

_Now drifting from this life,_

_This world that she once knew_

_He has finished but the night yearns for her still_

_The wind sways on her lifeless body as he goes to revive her_

_As he lets her embrace him in turn_

_She returns from the light back into the dark night_

_No longer innocent but still she is pure_

_Seeing two worlds she cries in agony_

_For despair_

_She has allowed her embrace and her cries echo with the wind_

_Her sobs are driven in the darkness_

_And what was once is no more_

The voice spoke softly and soothingly to the children around him.  The words so dark but so real that they could not help but listen.  They were not afraid.

They couldn't be afraid because it was real and one day they would face the darkness like anyone else would.  

The boy sat at the far corner of the room listening as the little girl with jade eyes sat in the arms of the soothing voiced man.  Her eyes full of innocence and the boy couldn't help but think the poem was written about her.  How the darkness could consume things so chaste.

He watched as she giggled and cooed in her father's arms and listened to him read to the children.  The boy could only fear the worst for this child because he sensed great challenges ahead.

'I have to protect her.'  He said in his mind.  A cloaked figure stood beside him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"In the end there will be nothing you can do.  It is their destiny to fight alone."  The man said.  The boy looked up with anger.

"I'll protect her."  He knew that man.  From where though?

"No.  You can't protect her because she needs to face it alone.  When the time comes you will understand."  

"No I won't accept it.  I can't let her get hurt."  He cried out.  No one else in the room flinched.  As if he wasn't even there.

"You don't have a choice.  She chose her path and she must follow it.  Gentle creature, so pure and full of life.  She is the hope of this world.  Protect her while you can and then let the damned one take your place as her defender."  With that he disappeared.

"Wait, what do you mean?"  The boy called out.  He was alone now.  No one was there.  Only an angel.

"Please help me.  I need to find my way."  She said.  He couldn't see her face.

"How can I help you?"  He aside desperately.

"Show me the way."  She whispered and grabbed his hand.

***

Touya woke up in a cold sweat.  He was shivering as he remembered the dream.  How vivid it had felt.  So real.  So terrible.  Always the same.  They always said the same thing.  Protect her until the damned one claimed his right to be her champion.

Who was the damned one?  Why couldn't he protect her?  Who was she?  She was a beautiful child and he always saw her like that.  A child.  

Looking out his window he saw that it was near dawn.  A little too early for his training but maybe he'd be able to see his father and the other men training.

He got out of bed slowly and walked to his parents main bedroom.  He peaked inside and saw his mother sleeping soundly her hand protectively on her swollen belly.  It was December.  Nadeshiko was five months pregnant and was showing.  

Walking quietly up to the side of the bed he leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on her forehead then leaning against her stomach he kissed where the baby was.

"Good morning Okaa-san.  Imouto."  He said in a low whisper as not to disturb them.  He walked out of the room and ran towards the training areas which were in a separate section to the main house.

He went into the main living area and opened the large glass doors that lead to the separate areas.  The servants house, the training area, the arena, the shrine, the gardens and the forests.

The forest was what connected the seven clans.  Each clan had a vast piece of land but it was all connected with the forest.  It had rivers and waterfalls.  The trees were strong and tall and it was truly a sight to behold.

He took a glance towards the training area and saw all the men ready for their morning training.  Boys his age were trained later in the morning.

After that he'd be taken to school and spend the day there.  After that he'd come home and eat then do his homework and then he'd have time to play with the children from the other clans.  After that it was an hour of training and then bed.  It was a daily routine that only changed on the weekend.

He walked up towards the swarm of men and sat down on a flat rock that overlooked the training area.  

They all were concentrating on the fight that was going on at the moment.  It was between his father and another of the dragon clan warriors.

His father was a skilled fighter but wasn't interested in war.  The scorpion clan had that reputation.

Non of the other clans were interested in war really.  There had been too much blood shed in the past to revive it.  The scorpion clan wanted power.  It was never a good thing to get on the wrong side of a scorpion.

Touya focused his aura on the fight and watched every magical move the two fighters made.  He was young but he held magical powers.  He could feel things that others couldn't.  See things no one would ever believe except his mother.  He'd told her once that he'd seen his grandfather who had passed away only a year before and when he told her things he couldn't possibly know she believed him.

They continued to fight gracefully  Each move looking more like a dance rather than a fighting technique.  

The weather was rather cold and the young heir was glad he bought a coat to wear.  The mornings were too cold and he thought towards Christmas.  His little sister wasn't due for another four months so he wouldn't need to get her anything yet.

He didn't know why he knew he was having a little sister he just knew.  He was glad.  He wanted a little sister just like his father wanted a little girl.  Someone who would look up to him for guidance and protection.

'_Protect her while you can and then let the damned one take your place as her defender_'  The words kept ringing in his head.  He didn't understand.  He wasn't even seven yet and he got these dreams.  Were they talking about his sister?  He really didn't know and he doubted he could tell anyone except Yukito. 

Yukito was his best friend.  He was part of the hawk clan.  They'd known each other forever and had always been partners though they were complete opposites.

Touya had a defensive manner to him.  He usually didn't trust many people and would scowl at anyone he didn't like.  He also liked to tease the girls.  

Yukito on the other hand always had a smile on his face.  It didn't matter what was happening he always saw a bright side.  He was a gentle boy who was kind to everyone he saw.  

He also had the tendency to eat a lot for a boy his age.  He ate as much as a full grown man.  He was only six.

"Kimoto-san your son decided to join us this morning."  One of the men said when he noticed Touya on the rock.  Fujitaka had finished his duel and walked up to his son.

"Ohayo Tou-san."  He said looking at his father tower over him.

"Ohayo Touya.  What are you doing up so early?"

"I just woke up early."  He shrugged.  No need to tell him about the dream.  No one would believe him so what was the point.

"Well if you're up early might as well start training.  Go get changed."

He bowed and ran off to change into his clothing.

***

"Xiao Lang, no."  Yelen called out as her son tried to run towards his father's swords.  Yen walked in at that moment and picked the small child up before he could get to his destination.

"Are you causing trouble for your mother again little wolf?"  He asked looking at the boy straight in the eye.

He shook his head and looked at his father with his piercing amber eyes.  He wasn't even a year old and he was already walking.  He wouldn't talk much though.

He was constantly running off towards the weapons and trying to imitate his father.  His curiosity would land him into situations he shouldn't have been in.  When he started walking he would try to follow Yen to go training and would end up with a bump when someone accidentally tripped over him because he was so small.

"You know you shouldn't go near the weapons.  You'll get hurt again.  When you're older I'll let you train with me but for now go play."  His father said.  His son didn't have enough fun.  They tried to get him to play with the other kids but he wouldn't

The only children he'd get near were Eriol and his cousin Meilin.  Everyone saw Eriol and Xiao Lang together.  They saw them as best friends.  Though they really didn't get along that well.  Eriol liked to be naughty and Xiao Lang didn't but somehow the older baby seemed to convince the little wolf to get into trouble.

Meilin was born two days after Eriol and though she still didn't talk she could scream louder than anyone and was constantly at Xiao Lang's heels.  That really annoyed him.  Wherever Xiao Lang and Eriol went Meilin had to follow.

Yelen grabbed Xiao Lang out of her husband's arms and sat down with him in her arms.  His sisters came up and started to coo and talk to him.

"Little brother's always getting into trouble and its so kawaii."  Fei Mei said with a squeal.  

"Look he's frowning.  How cute."  Fuutie said giving his cheek a little pinch.

He wasn't very happy as he glared as his sisters.  By now Xie Fa could talk enough to keep up with her sisters babble and it was just another person to annoy him.  

"Aunty Nadeshiko!"  Fan Ran called out when she saw the mistress of the dragon clan walk towards them with Sonomi and Yang.

"Aunty Sonomi can we see Tomoyo?"  Fuutie asked looking at the small bundle in the woman's arms.  Daidouji Tomoyo had been born on the third of September and Sonomi had gloated about winning the bet.

"Of course."  Sonomi said sitting across from Yelen.  Tomoyo had short black hair with big dark blue eyes that sparkled.

"KAWAII."  The girls squealed when they saw the little baby.  She was small and at the moment she was asleep.  Well that was before all the noise woke her up.

She opened her eyes and saw all the girls looking at her.  She smiled at them and reached out to grab Fuutie's long hair.  She didn't pull on it she just played with it.

"So cute and pretty."  She cooed as she caressed the baby's hand.  Tomoyo was actually as excitable as the girls themselves.  She would always giggle and laugh at anything the girls though was cute and she was only four months old.

Eriol stood close to Sonomi still holding his mother's hand.  He looked at the baby who was only a few months younger than him with curiosity.  His ever present smile plastered on his face.  

Xiao Lang sat on his mother's lap and watched his sister fret over the baby.  He didn't really understand why these girls did that.  At least it drew attention away from himself. 

Eriol looked up and smiled at the little wolf.  He let go of his mother's hand and toddled to the other side of the table to greet his rival/friend.  

Xiao Lang looked up and only scowled as his greetings while Eriol gave a big smile.  It was always this way.  It was their own little way of talking since they still couldn't talk.

"I felt it move."  Fei Mei said snapping the two boys out of their gazes.  They turned their little heads to see the girls paying attention to Nadeshiko's stomach.  Fei Mei had a big grin on her face as she felt the little baby move inside.

"I felt it too."  Xie Fa exclaimed happily.  

Though still very young Eriol understood a lot and he was very curious about the new baby.  He could feel the aura coming from it and it made the whole place feel warm.  

"Xiao Lang, Eriol come and feel the baby."  Yang said calling them to feel Nadeshiko's stomach.  Touya stood beside her with a scowl on his face when Xiao Lang came closer out of curiosity.

Eriol happily placed his hand on Nadeshiko's stomach and waited a few minutes till the little baby kicked his hand.  He broke into a big grin and grabbed Xiao Lang's little hand and placed it next to his.

He had a scowl of concentration because he couldn't feel anything.  Why was everyone so happy about this?  What was so great about some baby kicking?  He used to kick when he was inside his mother's stomach.  All babies did it.  Big deal.

He was about to let go of his hand when he felt something.  It wasn't a kick though; it felt as if the baby was reaching for him.  It was a very gentle movement.  

He kept his hand there and looked at his aunt's stomach with shock and wonder.  Everything just disappeared for a moment and only that feeling was left.  

He took his hand away abruptly and stalked away a little shaken by the experience.  Touya had felt the brief energy pull and he didn't like it.  If he hadn't liked the Li clan's heir before he hated him now.  

Everyone thought it was sweet that Xiao Lang had kept his hand there but Nadeshiko had felt the baby's change of mood when he'd felt the baby's movements.  What was going on?

'That felt strange.  What did you feel my little one?'  She thought to her baby.  

"Nadeshiko are you alright?"  Yang asked when she didn't respond to any of their questions.

"Yes I'm fine.  Just got a little lost in thought that's all."  She said.  Luckily no one noticed the far off tone of her voice.

"I was saying that your son looked so adorable when he felt Nadeshiko's stomach Yelen, but he always looks so serious.  Is something wrong with him?"  Sonomi said as she fed her daughter.

"No.  He's just like that."  She said with a sigh.  Her son was always so uptight and serious.

"Little brother is very kawaii."  Xie Fa said happily as they watched Eriol trying to get Meilin who had just appeared off Xiao Lang.  

"He doesn't talk yet does he?"  Nadeshiko asked.  Yelen shook her head.  

"Neither does Eriol.  He likes to be quiet.  It will take them some time but at least they walk around."  Yang said.  They watched the children play until the other women came to join them.  

Sachi, Umeko and Xiu Mei greeted the group along with their own children.

"Hello minna."  Sun Umeko said politely.  Her eleven year old daughter and her two year old son stood beside her.  The girl had a brilliant smile but the boy just looked arrogant.

"Hello Umeko.  Sachi where are your children?"  Meng Sachi had three sons and one daughter.  Today she had left the boys at home.  One was almost ten and the other two being twins were seven.  

"Hao wanted them to stay home.  I bought Yukito though."  Yukito was Sachi's nephew and since he was Touya's best friend she decided to bring him.

Xiu Mei had three daughters and two sons.  The girls were in their teens but her two sons were six and one and a half.

"You are almost there Nadeshiko."  Umeko said sitting down.  She smiled and nodded. 

"Yes.  I really hope it's a girl."  She said softly.  The others looked at her in sympathy.  

"Don't worry Nadeshiko.  Like our ancestors blessed Yelen they will bless you."  Xiu Mei said softly.

"I hope so."

***

Sun Wang stood in the center of the arena and breathed in slowly.  He wasn't fighting.  He was meditating.  Soon the dragon clan would have a new child in their midst and he for one wanted it to be a girl. 

Clan tradition said that the daughter of the dragon clan would HAVE to marry one of the other clans heirs.  A tournament would be held after she turned eighteen to determine the strongest warrior.  The winner of this tournament would marry her.  Whether she liked it or not.

He was going to make sure his son Yu got that position.  He didn't care what he had to do.  Who he had to bribe.  Who he needed to kill to get what his clan deserved.  

The dragon clan had been chosen by Clow Reed himself to rule over the others.  He had left it in the hands of his daughter who passed it on to her descendents.  It was unfair.  His clan had always been strongest and Clow had chosen the dragons.  

"Well once my son has control that will all change."  He muttered to himself as he concentrated.

"What are you muttering Wang?"  Umeko asked as she walked in with Yu in her arms.

"Don't carry him woman.  He needs to learn to do things on his own.  He can walk."  He complained.  She set her son down and sighed.

"I wish you'd be less harsh with him.  He's only a baby."  She was getting tired of the way he treated her and their children.

"He's not a baby.  He's growing and he needs to train now so he can be strong when he's older."  He growled.  "Or do you want a weak son?"

"No of course not but he's not even three.  You don't let him play, you make him wake up at excruciatingly early hours to have him concentrate on things he doesn't even understand."

"He's a smart boy.  He'll learn."  He said grabbing his son's hand and taking him away from her.

"Oh why do I put up with him?"  She mumbled and went back to the main house.  Wang was always like this.  Ever since they'd met.  Her marriage had been arranged to him and over time she'd grown to love him even with his bad temper.

She walked in and thought about everything that was going on.  Everyone was having children and she had been glad at first.  Her son would have someone to play with.  To be normal with but her husband refused that.  He wanted to control his son so that he could become strong.  

Umeko didn't want that for her son but what else could she do.  She couldn't fight him because he'd just push her away and most of the clan agreed with him.

The scorpion clan wanted something that could only belong to the dragon clan.  Supreme power.  Reed had given dragons that power and almost all scorpions resented it.  

She didn't.  She didn't care about all that.  It was pointless politics.  Something her children didn't need.  She tried to teach them to get along with the others but everyone would just fill their heads with ideas.

Her daughter didn't listen because she was older but her son was very impressionable and was picking up a lot of things that scorpions held.  Arrogance and rebellious spirits.  They looked out for their own.  

"Stupid traditions.  Has him blind."  She said and sat down in the small coffee room.  

***

Winter ended and march brought forth the spring.  The clans prepared for the spring festival and the birthdays of some of the children.  

Eriol and Meilin would have their first birthday and Nadeshiko's second child was due also.

"Okaa-san."  Eriol called out happily.  It was two days till his birthday and he was very excited.  Everyone had been doting on him and telling him how special that day would be.

He had recently learned to talk as had Meilin and Xiao Lang but they still had trouble saying a few words.

Yang turned away from the people she was talking to and extended her arms out to pick up the young boy.  He was very playful but very insightful and she loved him dearly.

"What's wrong my sweet?"  She said as she held him in her arms.  He smiled happily and snuggled up to her.

"Birthday."   He simply said.  He couldn't say proper sentences.

"Yes I know it will be your birthday soon.  What about it?"  She asked.

"Tomoyo."  He stated happily.  Yang smiled at this.  He had become quite fond of the snake clan child and he would always try to help her when she tried to crawl around.

"What about Tomoyo?"  'Maybe an arranged marriage wouldn't hurt.  No what am I thinking.'

"She come?"  He asked.  His voice full of hope.

"Of course she's coming .  She wouldn't miss the birthday of Eriol Hiirazigawa for anything."  She said lifting him into the air.  He giggled happily as she played with him.  Yang was always very playful.

"Really?" 

"Really.  She wouldn't miss it I promise."  She said 

He smiled and she placed him back on the floor where he ran off in search of something.  

'Now where is he off to?'  She asked herself.  

"What are you thinking of love?"  Shin asked from behind her.

"Oh.  Eriol has been acting a little strange lately.  Especially about Tomoyo.  Always asks for her.  He just asked if she was coming to his birthday."

"I'll call Hung for arrangements immediately."  He teased.  Yang rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.  

"That's not funny."  She said.

"I thought it was."  He said with an innocent smile.  Something she noticed her son had inherited.  Whenever he had something up his sleeve he used that smile.

"What are you planning?"  She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing."  He said charmingly.  He gave her his full attention and bought her close.

"Shin please.  You didn't do anything that I asked you not to?  Sonomi will have your hind along with Hung's if you've planned something."  She warned.

"I haven't planned a thing.  Just something I have up my sleeve, but it's not and arrangement between our son and Daidouji's daughter."  

"Then what?"  She asked suspiciously.  

"Oh curious?"

"No.  Well yes."  She said.  He came closer to her and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry love.  You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate it when you do that.  Tell me."  She pleaded.  

"No.  You'll find out on Eriol's birthday.  It's something that I've been working on."

"Please."

"No."  

She pouted and walked away.  He didn't try to follow her because she'd probably convince him to tell her if he did.  This way she might forget about it.

'Eriol will love his surprise.'

At that moment Eriol came back holding a little shoe box and looked around for his mother.  He saw his father and ran up to him.

"Otou-san?  Where Okaa-san?"  He said in his own baby tone.

"Your Okaa-san has gone off to sulk.  So don't disturb her."  He said with mirth in his voice.  "What's in the box son?"

He saw his son fidget a little. As if he was debating with himself whether or not to show his father.  In the end he opened the little box and pulled out a few things.  Most of them things he'd made.

"What's all this?"  Shin asked looking at the drawings and the little hair ribbon that was made from purple ribbon.  "Where did you get this?"

"Okaa-san friend."  He said trying to find the words.  "Let me have."

"Why would you want a hair ribbon?  It's not long enough yet and besides this looks like it's for a girl."

Eriol sighed and looked at his father as if to say.  'Try to keep up.'  Then he placed the box down and sighed again.

"Tomoyo."  Was all he needed to say  His father caught on.  The hair ribbon was for Tomoyo.  The drawings were for Tomoyo.  

"Tomoyo?  Ok.  Well then you like Tomoyo?"  He said with a tone that was teasing. 

Eriol shook his head.  No he didn't like Tomoyo.  She was just different.  Special.

"You don't like Tomoyo?  Then why are you giving her a hair ribbon and drawings?"  Shin asked looking at the drawings.  They were not very detailed since he was only one.  Well almost but they were good for his age.

That confused him.  He didn't like Tomoyo but he was giving her these things.  He shook his head trying to figure it out.

"It's ok.  You like her; you don't like her.  Give her the things.  She'll like them."  He said and got up.

Little Eriol look very confused.  He didn't know about things like this.  He was only one.  Though he didn't dislike Tomoyo.  On the contrary.  He thought highly of her but why was his father making fun of him?

Adults were strange.

***

It had been decided that since Meilin and Eriol's birthdays were so close they'd have a large birthday for the both of them in the forest.  Every member of the clans was to attend so it would be a very large event.

The children were screaming with joy as they followed the dancing lion around.  Birthdays were the times children could be just that.  Children and their parents couldn't stop them.

Xiao Lang sat close to his best friend Eriol as they played another game.  He didn't want to play but so much insistence.  He wasn't used to saying no.  Just glaring.

"Little brother, Eriol come on.  Get in the circle."  Fei Mei said.  Most of the other children were already in a circle.  They just needed to birthday boy and girl.

Tomoyo sat on Sonomi's lap.  Being too little to play.  Eriol and Xiao Lang got in the circle.  They had no idea how to play they'd just been told that Eriol and Meilin would need to start blowing when they got into the middle.

There were at least thirty children in total.  Everyone between one and twelve had to play.  The others were permitted but only if they wanted to.

The children started to walk inwards till they were more or less in the center.  Eriol and Meilin started to blow and then everyone else moved out still holding hands. 

Eriol kept blowing as they moved out and he realized that it was getting harder to hold Xiao Lang or Fei Mei's hands.  

The further out they went the harder it was to hold on.  Just like a balloon.  He started to enjoy himself and took deeper breaths making the children go faster until they couldn't hold on any longer.

Giggling and screaming they all fell onto the floor.  It was silly for the adults to watch but the children were having an amazing time just enjoying their innocence. 

The older ones seemed to enjoy more.  They'd all been training for so long and this precious time was essential to keep them stable.

Xiao Lang didn't understand why they did all this but he was enjoying it.  It was different than the other celebrations.  

Fuutie had been placed in charge of games and she was enjoying it immensely.  

"Alright I'll put you into groups."  She announced.  She handed each group a piece of paper and a map.  

The groups were not split according to clan.  Things like this could never be done that way.  It created rivalry so they just split at random.  There were mixed ages.  That way everyone could play.

Eriol, Xiao Lang, Yu, Fei Mei, a girl named Sandra and a boy named Yamazaki were placed in one group.  The point of the game was to solve clues to get to the prize at the end.

"What's our clue?"  Sandra asked Fei Mei.  They were the oldest and also the only ones who could read.

"It's a picture."  She said.  Everyone looked and saw a picture of a large stone dog.  "What could it mean?"

Eriol looked at the picture.  It looked familiar.  He smiled when he remembered where it was from and started to waddle off towards the house.

"Eriol!"  Xiao Lang called out and followed him.  Yu sulked behind while the others ran after them.

Eriol raced along as fast as his little legs could take him.  Xiao Lang not far behind with the others still keeping up.

They all stopped when they saw a large dog statue in front of the shrine.  Eriol remembered passing by one day when he was playing with his father.

"Is this it?"  Sandra asked looking for the next clue. 

"Must be."  Fei Mei replied.

"Look."  Yamazaki cried out seeing a piece of paper hanging out of the dog's open mouth.  Fei Mei climbed up and got it.  It had the word cherry blossom with a picture of a bird next to it.

The boys were stumped right there.  They didn't know how to read or understand cryptic riddles.

 "Hmm.  Cherry blossoms and a bird.  There are so many cherry blossoms here.  We'd never find the right one."

"Bird."  Xiao Lang said looking at the sky.  

"No little brother that's a kite."

"BIRD!"  He said pointing his chubby finger to the kite.  The others looked up and saw the kite was in the form of a bird and it had…

"CHERRY BLOSSOMS.  Oh little brother you're so smart."  Fei Mei squealed and she grabbed their hands and raced off with Sandra running after her with Yu and Yamazaki.

They continued to play the game until it was almost dark.  Then they were allowed to eat a very large dinner and the fireworks went off to celebrate the festivities.

No one really noticed Shin come out with a very large box that held Eriol's gift.

"Eriol come."  He ordered when all the presents had been opened.  "This is especially for you."

Eriol looked at the box curiously and with a cheer he started to rip the paper apart.  Everyone else laughed at his enthusiasm and he opened the box to reveal something that made everyone gasp.

There floated a little kitten with wings on his back that looked like a toy.  Next to him sat a small girl that had a very big smile on her face.

"Hello little master."  The kitten said floating to Eriol's face.  Eriol smiled and said hello back.

"Eriol this is Spinel sun and Ruby moon."  Shin explained.  "They'll be your guardians."

Ruby moon hugged Spinel sun very hard and screamed out.  "SUPPI."

Eriol giggled and called out "Nakuru."

"Where did you hear that?"  Yang asked her son.  He'd never heard the word before.  Eriol just shrugged and said Nakuru again as if he was naming her.

"Well I guess your name is Nakuru."  Shin said to Ruby moon who was still hugging Spinel.

"Yes master."  She said happily.  She let go of Spinel sun and looked around.  She seemed uninterested at first but then noticed Touya and got even more excited than she'd been at first and ran up to him and latched onto his arm.

"Ah get off me."  He protested.  

"Hello.  I'm Nakuru."  She said with a big smile on her face.

"Touya."  He said with a frown.  Yukito just chuckled.  "This is Yukito."

"Hello."  Yukito said politely.  She didn't take any notice.

"Will you be mine?  I like you."  

"No.  I don't like you."

"Please."

***

"Yen your son has a liking for soccer I see."  Kuang commented as the little wolf watched the other boys play.

It was the first of April and that meant the spring festival.  The entire city was in festivities.  Each clan was in charge of one part of the festival and the wolf clan had been in charge of the sporting entertainment.

"Yes.  I hope he grows to enjoy it."  Yen said.  Xiao Lang liked watching the older boys play.   Liked watching their tactics.  He would sometimes mimic them but end up in a bundle on the floor.

""He seems to enjoy many sports.  Especially when it comes to fighting.  Will be a good thing for when he grows older.  Don't you think?"  Wang said from behind them.

"Hai.  It will be.  Though right now he's too small for that sort of thing."  Yen said.  He got an instant chill up his spine when Wang was around.

"You should start training him soon.  Yu started training around his age and he's two now."  He said smugly.

"It's a little too young.  Xiao Lang will start his training when I think he's ready.  He's nowhere near that."  

"Pity.  You could have had a strong son.  He'll be pretty pathetic if you don't train him young."

"Thank you for your concern Sun but I think I know how to handle my own son's training."  Yen said coldly.

"Just a suggestion."  With that the scorpion leader walked away.

"Don't listen to him.  He's just an arrogant fool."  Kuang said.  No one really trusted Sun sometimes.

"I know.  He's just so determined to show off his son.  Poor child doesn't even play."  

"I've noticed.  He's only a baby too."

"OTOU-SAN!"  Four high pitched female voices called out.  Yen turned around to see his four daughters running up to him. 

"Your girls are hyperactive."  Kuang said with a chuckle.  

"That they are."  

"Otou-san.  Aunty Nadeshiko."  Fuutie panted.  

"What's wrong with your aunt?"  Yen said concerned.  

"Where is uncle Fujitaka?"  Fan Ran asked.  

"He's over there."  Kuang said 

"What's wrong?"

"BABY."  Was all the girls said before running of in search of the dragon leader.  

Touya having heard their screams ran off the field and towards the place his mother was.  

Yen picked Xiao Lang up and raced after Touya in an effort to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?"  Fujitaka asked when he ran beside him.

"I don't know.  Just something about your child."  He responded.  Xiao Lang was a little shocked about all the excitement. What was wrong with his aunt's baby?

"AHHHHH."  A loud scream was heard from the balconies along with someone calling for a doctor.

They ran faster until they reached the bottom of the balconies.  

"Too many stairs."  Yen said and making his son hold onto his arms he gabbed onto the nearest railing and leaped up.  Grabbing Touya, Fujitaka did the same.

A crowd of women was huddled in a circle looking very worried.

"What's going on?"  Fujitaka asked placing Touya back on the floor.  The moved away to reveal Sonomi holding Nadeshiko's hand as she cried out in pain.

"It's too soon.  It's not time yet."  She said holding her tummy. 

Fujitaka went to her side and tried to comfort her.  It was too soon.  A whole month too soon. 

"Where's the doctor?"  He cried out when another contraction hit.

"We don't know.  Don't worry.  We'll try to get her into the house."  Sonomi said.  Grabbing his wife Fujitaka carried her to one of the bedrooms but Nadeshiko was finding it hard to breath.

She screamed in pain again.  Why was this happening?  Why were the gods punishing her baby?

"Please don't let anything happen to my baby." She whispered to the heavens.  "Please.  Don't take it away from me."

"Nadeshiko no one will take your baby away."  Sonomi assured placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"It hurts so much.  Why does it hurt so much?"

"Oh no."  Yelen said when she checked if the baby was alright.

"What's wrong Yelen?"  Fujitaka asked panicked.

"We need the doctor now."

"We can't find him."  One of the attendants cried out in frustration.  This was a serious matter.  The baby was a whole month premature and by the looks on Yelen's face it was in danger.  

Xiao Lang watched from the corner of the room not knowing what was going on.  Touya stood on the other side his eyes full of worry and dread.  His Imouto and Okaa-san were in danger and he could do nothing to help.

Everyone was too panicked to worry about kicking anyone out of the room.  The attendants raced in and out of the room with blankets and more water.

"The baby's caught with the umbilical cord.  It's suffocating."  Yelen whispered to Sonomi.  

"Can't we do something?"  She said in a rushed tone. 

"I don't know.  Maybe we could try to unwrap it."  She suggested and tried but her hand was too big to reach the baby's neck.

"Let me try."  Sonomi said.  It was no use and Nadeshiko's cries became louder.  She was praying to the heavens to end the pain and save her baby.

Sighing Yelen looked over to Touya.  Then to her son.  A small child's hands would be small and could easily reach a baby's neck.  

(Now I actually have heard of this.  A little kid's hand is small enough to unwrap a baby's umbilical cord if there isn't a doctor to do it.)

"Touya, Xiao Lang come here."  She called.  Touya walked over quickly and she checked his hands.  They were a lot smaller than hers but his finger nails were a little too long.  

Xiao Lang was more hesitant.  What was going on?

"Xiao Lang come here."  She said sternly.  He raced over to his mother and she looked at his tiny hands.  She sighed.  Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let a one year old do this.

"Touya go wash your hands."  He did as he was told and Yelen told him what to do.  His mother cried out as another contraction hit her and being very careful Touya tried to get the rope away from his sister's neck.

Xiao Lang hadn't moved.  He was too afraid to even flinch.  He could sense a faint aura.  Something he'd felt only once before.  The day he'd placed his hand on Nadeshiko's stomach.  It was a little stronger and he could feel the baby's anxiety and need to breath.  

Too young to understand anything he raced out of the room.  He didn't want to see this.  He didn't want to understand.  He was still a baby and he wasn't meant to understand.  

Why was he so upset though?  Why did he care what happened to the baby?  The baby wasn't anything to him but something at the back of his mind told him otherwise.  A flash of an image passed through him and he started to breath heavily and then began to cry.

"Son what's wrong?"  Yen asked.  His son didn't usually cry and he looked very distressed.

He shook his head violently.  He didn't know what was wrong.  He didn't know why he was crying.  He wasn't sad or angry.  He just felt the need to cry.  

"It's alright little wolf.  Everything's fine.  The baby will be fine."  Yen assured presuming that's what had Xiao Lang so upset.

He stopped crying and looked up to his father.  Somehow the words soothed him even though it wasn't the reason he was upset.  

Yen was about to say something else when a loud cry was heard from the room.  It was a mix of Nadeshiko's cries and a loud wail from a baby.

"See I told you."  Yen said with a crooked smile and picked up his son and went into the room.

Touya was sitting on the side of the bed a little dazed from the whole experience of helping deliver his sibling.  Fujitaka was comforting Nadeshiko as she cried in relief.

Yelen and Sonomi were cleaning the baby up as it wailed.  It was a small baby.  Its eyes were closed but Xiao Lang could see it had auburn hair that spiked up and it was a very red baby.

"Are you alright?"  Yen asked looking at the family.

"Yes.  Is my baby alright?"  Nadeshiko asked panicked.

"She's fine"  Sonomi said carrying the little bundle towards the bed.

"She?  It's a girl?"  Fujitaka asked a little awed.

"A beautiful little girl."  Yelen said cleaning up.  Sonomi passed the baby to Nadeshiko and she ceased her crying. 

"Okaa-san?  Is my Imouto alright?"  Touya asked coming closer to his mother after washing his hands.

"She's fine.  Come and see her Touya."  She said.  Touya came closer and took a look at the small bundle that was his sister.

She still had her eyes closed and her lips were making a small sucking movement.  She was pretty cute.  If you didn't notice that she was all wrinkly.

Xiao Lang was curious.  Who was she?  Why couldn't he see?  He wanted to see the little person that caused such a fuss with everyone.  He wanted to see and he wanted to see now.

"Impatient aren't we?"  Yen said placing his son on the bed.  He crawled up to Nadeshiko ignoring Touya's glaring and looked at the baby.

"Would you like to see?"  Nadeshiko said unwrapping the baby just a little.  Xiao Lang leaned forward and saw her little face.  She looked so familiar to him all of a sudden.  He didn't recognize her though.  She was small and he couldn't resist the impulse to reach over and touch her little cheek.

The baby sighed happily and leaned into his hand.  Her eyes fluttered a little bit as she got used to the light.  He stared curiously at her and watched as she opened her eyes.  She looked around for a moment until his eyes met hers.  

Her eyes were green.  Emerald green.  Like the jewels his family had in the house.  They were pretty and he saw how happy she was.  

Her eyes didn't leave his for a long moment.  They just stared at each other as if to understand who the other was.

She gurgled and reached her hand out and grabbed his fingers that were moving away form her cheek.  She grabbed his finger and placed it in her mouth and started to suck on it.  

He was alarmed.  He tried to pull his finger away but she kept going.  The other's laughed at the sweet scene they made.  Except for Touya who was not happy at all.  The little brat shouldn't even be in here.  This was his little sister.

"I think she's hungry."  Yelen said.  Nadeshiko nodded and helped Xiao Lang get his fingers out of the baby's mouth.

"What will you name her?"  Sonomi asked.  She had a camera in her hands and was filming the very kawaii moment.

"It's the cherry blossom festival isn't it?"  Nadeshiko said.  "Sakura.  Her name will be Sakura."

"Sakura.  I like it."  Touya said trying out his little sisters name.  

"Saku…"  Xiao Lang tried to say.  He couldn't quite get it right so he kept saying  'Saku.'

"No little wolf.  Sa-ku-ra."  Yelen tried to help him say it.

"Saku."  He said again.  "Saku-chan."  

"Let him say it.  He seems happy with saying it that way."  Fujitaka said happily.  He finally had his daughter.  "Beautiful cherry blossom."

The room went silent for a moment as little Sakura started to suckle on her mother's breast.  The only sound in the room was her suckling and the light breathing everyone had.

No one noticed Sun watching this from the door and the dark look in his eyes.

'Finally.  The time will be very soon.'

***

Ekk.  Hehe.  I don't know if you all like it.  I know Eriol and Xiao Lang seem a little older than just a year but I've noticed that a lot of children seem older than they really are.  I learned how to walk when I was a little older than one but I could talk by the time I was ten months old.  Well baby talk anyway.

I'll get into more details about them growing up as I go but I was wondering.  You all want pictures to my stories.  I can't draw animation but I was thinking.  If anyone out there can or knows someone that can draw animation I would love to talk to you because I will have some drawings for the stories.  I'll probably make a web page about card captor sakura and put it all there.

So if you want some pictures for the stories let me know and I'll arrange something if I can find someone who can draw.

Well remember to review.  Ja ne.

Kang


	3. Honor, pride and secrets

Hey everyone.  Well this is chapter three.  I'm sorry it's taking a little longer but I have forever in one moment as my priority.  

Well I'm glad you're all happy that Sakura is born.  Now the story gets more interesting.

***

"Xiao Lang, hurry we'll be late."   Yelen called to her nine year old son.  He sighed and ran over to his mother.  

Almost ten years had passed since the birth of the dragon clans cherry blossom and today was a big event that all clans needed to attend.

"Mother why must I go?"  He muttered as Yelen put on his ceremonial robes.  She sighed and explained it to him for the thousandth time.

"Because you are the future leader of our clan and you must learn to be with the members of the other clans.  Learn to communicate with them.  It is also a very important day for Sakura.  Besides Eriol will be there.  I pray you both don't get into trouble again."

"I'm not the one who starts it."  He defended.  The last meeting they'd attended, Eriol had convinced him that it would be funny to make things float around the room to scare the girls. 

It had managed to scare a few of the girls.  Sakura included.  She had been afraid of ghosts ever since she was three because her brother told her about 'see through people.'  

"I know.  Go find your father and make sure he's ready."  She said kissing his forehead.  He slumped his shoulders and ran off to find his father.

"Mother why is little brother so upset about going.  It's great fun.  Eriol will be there, Tomoyo will too.  Sakura will be disappointed if he doesn't go.  She seems so fond of little brother but he barely speaks to her."  Fuutie walked in wearing a long green dress.

"He's just like that.  Remember that the elders teach him not to have emotions and I fear it will threaten his balance."

"He's growing so fast. It seems like only yesterday he was all red and wrinkly."  Fan Ran said as her sisters did her hair.

"Hai.  My son grows stronger each day."  Yelen said.

Meanwhile Xiao Lang was running down the halls to the training area where he knew his father would be.

"What brings you here my son?"  Yen asked without even turning around.

"Okaa-san want you ready for the clans meeting."  He responded seriously.  His scowl ever present on his face.

"I am ready."  He said with a small smile.  Placing his sword down he called for his son to sit on the bench.  "You really don't want to go do you?"

"I think it's stupid.  Why should I go?  You're the leader of our clan.  I have nothing to do there.  Eriol just causes trouble, I don't like most of the other boys and that only leaves the girls and Meilin.  I should have never made that stupid promise to marry her."

"What about Saku-chan?"  Yen asked carefully.   His son stared at him for a moment.

"Saku-chan is different.  She's not like the others but she's going to be princess and her brother stares at me strangely."

Yen chuckled at this.  His son was always being picked on by the teenage Touya who protected his only sister against any male who even tried to talk to her.  Especially Xiao Lang.

"Well then I suspect another glaring contest between you before the young dragon princess grabs you.  Takes Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-Kun and you all go play in the gardens like you always do."  

"I don't want to play.  I want to learn how to fight like you do."  Xiao Lang suddenly said.

"You will in time son.  You're training well and soon you will be stronger.  Give it time.  Be a child while you can."  

Xiao Lang scolded and stared at the ground.  His piercing brown eyes full of frustration and disappointment.  Yen sighed.  He'd hoped his son would try to play with the others but he concentrated solely on training and the only person who could ever get him out of that was Sakura.

"Come on.  Your Okaa-san will be very mad if we're late."  Yen said.  He didn't like these things too much either.  All politics and the scorpion clan bragging about something or other.  

The young boy nodded and followed his father back down the halls to the main entrance were his sisters and mother were waiting patiently.

"Come on little brother lets go.  It will be so much fun."  Xie Fa exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"Let go of me you crazy woman."  He protested trying to free his hand.  He gave her his best glare but it only made her giggle.  His stares of death seemed to be immune to them.

***

"Eriol.  Darling come on.  We'll be late.  You don't want to keep Tomoyo waiting do you?"  Yang teased her son as he came down the stairs.  The ten year old only smiled at her.

"I don't know what you speak of mother."  He said brightly though his embarrassment was clear to his mother.

"Oh you don't?  Well hurry.  We're late. Where is your father?"  She sighed.  As if a sign a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted on her neck.

"Here love."  Shin murmured as he kissed up her neck to her ear.

Eriol stared at his parents affection and just shook his head and raced off to the limo.  Nakuru and Suppi were already there waiting.

"Not in front of Eriol.  You'll give him ideas."  Yang said when she saw her son run off.

"What ideas?  He's only ten.  Besides he should know how to treat a lady."  Shin said with a mischief's grin on his lips.

"It is one thing to know how to treat a lady.  It is another to show him how to be so demonstrative with one."  She protested, releasing herself from his arm and grabbing her hand bag.

"He should learn that too."  Shin said with a smile.  Yang sighed and saw how much her son looked and acted like him.  

"You can never deny that he is your son."  She said as they walked towards the entrance.

"Wouldn't dream of it."  He said helping her into the limo.

"Good or I'd be forced to hurt you."  She said then turning to Eriol.  "Eriol.  Don't float things around in the limo."

"Mother it's fun."  He defended and continued to float his pendant in the air.

"Son, do as your mother asks.  Oh that reminds me.  This time try not to scare the girls."  He said to please his wife but his eyes gave him away that he was counting on some mischief.

"I wouldn't dream of it Father."  Eriol said.  A teenage Nakuru giggled and Suppi just rolled his eyes and stuck his head back in his book.

"Good because young Sakura was very frightened and I don't think Touya will appreciate it if she ends up back in Xiao Lang's arms when she's screaming."  Shin said with a chuckle.  It had been a memorable time.

'_I intend on something a little more creative father_.'  Eriol sent.  He'd recently discovered the wonders of telepathy.  He wasn't very good but he was improving.

'_I'm counting on it._'

"If you two are planning something you will both be in trouble with me."  Yang warned.

"Nothing mother."  Eriol said smiling.  His glasses hiding a bit of his mirth.

"Absolutely nothing love."  Shin said with the identical smile.

"Oh you two will be the death of me."  She sighed knowing all too well that both had something planned.

The two males chuckled and Eriol thought through his brilliant plan to torture his best friend and dear Sakura with the help of the lovely Tomoyo.

***

"Tomoyo-chan!"  A girl with short auburn hair called out when she saw her best friend enter the door.

A girl with long black hair smiled holding her newest toy out.  A new video camera.  Sakura sweatdroped but smiled anyway.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you don't mind.  I got my Otou-san to buy it for me.  It's the latest model.  It picks up so much more sound and the colors are perfect.  It tapes twice as much as my other ones and will be great for today."  She said with stars in her eyes.  

"That's great Tomoyo-chan.  Well come on.  No one else is here yet so why don't we go to my room."

After greeting Tomoyo's family the two girls raced off to Sakura's bedroom for a while. She needed to get changed into her ceremonial robes anyway.

"My Okaa-san gave them to me."  Sakura explained showing off her new robes.  This was a big event; she would wear her full ceremonial robes.  Usually she would wear a pretty dress.

"It's so kawaii.  I love the design."  The robes were white with a gold dragon running down the back.  On the front was a cherry blossom to symbolize her name.  She wore a pink head band.  

In her hair she wore the hair clips the hawk clan had given her this Christmas.   She wore the bracelet the scorpion clan gave her.  The sash the shark clan presented.  The earrings the tigers gave.  White shoes the snake clan had offered her.  

Around her neck she wore a pendant the wolf clan had given her.  It had a cherry blossom design in the middle with the dragon symbol in the center of it.

"You're wearing all your gifts?"  Tomoyo asked her friend.  She nodded.  

"I have to.  I have to show my gratitude for my gifts.  Besides my birthday is in a week.  It would be wrong of me not to."  Sakura's ninth birthday was prepared for the following week.  Eriol's birthday had been the week before and so had Meilin's.  

"Yeah.  We'll be the same age again."  Tomoyo said happily. Sakura was the baby out of all of them.  Though she really didn't mind.  

"Hai.  I hope my birthday is good.  Eriol-Kun's birthday was so good.  Meilin's was too.  Though she kept looking at me strangely."  Tomoyo giggled at her friend's innocence.

"All the candy we ate."  Tomoyo laughed.  They'd all eaten so much sugar that their parents had to put them to sleep with magic.  Even Xiao Lang who had eaten so much chocolate had been placed under the spell.

"Poor Syao-kun.  I still feel guilty for falling on him."  Sakura said.  The Li warrior was always so uptight but that night he'd been as high as the rest.

"Syao-kun?"  Tomoyo asked.  She'd often heard Sakura use it.

"Syaoran.  I saw it in a book.  It's Xiao Lang's name in Japanese.  I thought it would be easier to say it.  Besides he calls me Saku-chan."

"True."  Tomoyo was about to comment on the strong friendship the two held when Nadeshiko and Sonomi burst into the room in a panic.

"Hurry girls everyone is here.  The ceremony is to start.  Remember Sakura.  Head high and don't be nervous.  They all love you."  Nadeshiko kissed her daughter and lead her off to the main throne room.

"Yes Okaa-san."

"She'll be fine Nadeshiko.  If she's anything like her mother."  Sonomi said taking her daughter's hand and leading her in the same direction as Sakura and her mother.

Sakura was nervous.  She's always gone in with her mother.  Today she'd go in by herself and would sit next to her brother instead of her mother or father's lap.  

Today Sakura would receive her title as a member of the dragon clan.  She'd be nine very soon and she needed her title as princess by then or her place could be taken by any other girl who wanted it.

"Don't be nervous my cherry blossom.  You will do fine.  I'm so proud of you."  Nadeshiko hugged her before entering the chamber when she was presented.  Tomoyo and Sonomi wished her luck and entered also.  She was now alone.

"Here."  A voice said from behind her.  She turned around and saw Xiao Lang standing there with his emotionless face.

"What is it?"  She asked looking at the paper.  He sighed and shoved it in her hand running off to the side doors.  

She quickly opened the paper and read his writing.  He would always do that when he was around her.  He'd say something quick then run off.

'Good luck. You'll do fine.'  

She smiled.  He was never open with his friendship but he always knew how to make her less nervous.

"Presenting Sakura Kinomoto."  Her name was announced and the large double doors opened.  She breathed in slowly and made her legs move forward.  

Everyone turned and stared at her.  She held her head high,  she was never to look down.  

She saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Meilin and Syaoran standing together.  Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito were smiling brightly.  Meilin didn't look very interested and Syaoran looked emotionless but he nodded at her slightly to encourage her.  She smiled brightly and continued to walk.

To the other side stood Yu.  He was the son of the scorpion clan and he gave her a smug look.  The other children looked at her with smiles.  She had no real reason to be nervous.

The head elder of the shark clan walked up to her with a silver bowl full of water.  The elder of the hawk clan had a small bowl of paint.  The tiger's elder carried a chalice full of red liquid.  The wolf elder held a staff for her.  

The snake clan's elder carried a mask that would cover half her face.  The scorpion elder held a dagger in his hands and it scared her but she would not show it.  The dragon clan elder carried the elaborate headpiece.  She would wear all of this tonight.

The shark elder smiled down at the girl and knelt before her.  He dipped his fingers into the pure water and asked her to remove the head band.  She did as she was told.

"With the water of my clan I bless you.  That your heart remains as pure as the water.  That your mind's eye be open and clear."  He said touching the middle of her forehead.  Her two cheeks, her lips and her eye lids.

All the members of the shark clan bowed down to her then.  They now acknowledged her as the princess.

The elder moved to the right side and let the next blessing proceed.  The hawk elder knelt down before her and dipped his thumb into the paint and made a line under Sakura's left eye.

"This mark will show you protection.  I bless you in the name of my clan.  That this mark even faded protects your soul."  He said and the hawk clan all bowed down.  The black ink faded into Sakura's skin.  It then looked almost invisible.

He moved to the left and allowed the ceremony to continue.  The tiger's turn came and the elder knelt on one knee and brought the chalice up to Sakura's lips.  

"Drink young princess."  She whispered.  "Drink what represents the blood of life and be blessed by the tigers eye.  That you be swift and agile in your life's journey."  Sakura hesitated for a moment but took a sip from the drink.  She was pleased to see it was sweet. Like honey.

The tigers all knelt and paid respects to the girl.  She got up and stood behind Sakura.

The wolf clan was next and Syaoran watched intently as the elder bowed and knelt before her.  

"This staff is to protect you.  To serve as a weapon in times of danger.  Let it be your guide when you loose your balance."  He said handing her the weapon.  She smiled and held it in her hand.

The entire wolf clan bowed down.  Even Meilin.  Syaoran bowed reverently to her but since she wasn't facing him she couldn't see that.

The snake's clan elder smiled down at her and produced the mask.  She went on both knees and placed it on Sakura's face.  It covered her face and her eyes were now protected from strong light.

"This mask will hide your pain.  Will hide your sorrows.  It will also protect your eyes.  The window of the soul from the darkness of the world.  Wear it when you are asked to and remember that my clan will always be there to protect you.  Serve you."

All the snakes knelt even Tomoyo.  They respected this girl because she was of pure heart.

She shuddered when she felt the aura of the scorpion elder.  He knelt before her and took out her free hand.

"With blessings there must be sacrifices.  Honor.  Courage.  Strength.  These things you will need to endure the trials of life."  He said.  He held out her palm and with one quick movement he made a cut in Sakura's hand.  She winced in pain as the blood flowed free.  He closed her palm into a fist and the blood dropped into a bowl the elder had under his robes.  "My clan will serve your strength and power."

The scorpions knelt before her and bowed respectfully.  She'd only winced in pain.  Not screamed or cried even though it hurt.

The whole time that happened Touya and Syaoran had wanted to leap in and protect her.  One as a brother the other as a friend.  

Finally the dragon clan's elder walked up to her.  He motioned for her to stand up on the stool placed in front of her and held out the head piece.

"With this head piece you are crowned princess of the dragon clan and of all other clans.  Respect the ways of our people as they honor you.  Are you prepared to help your people young one?"  He asked her seriously.

She looked straight up at him and said, "Yes."

"Are you ready to learn to be their guide?"

"Yes."  

"Are you willing to sacrifice for them?"

She took a deep breath.  She was almost nine.  She was only a little girl and the weight of the world was about to be placed on her shoulders.  She wanted to run away.  Give it to someone else but deep in her heart she knew this was her path.

"Yes."

He smiled and put the headpiece over her hair.  It was in the shape of a dragon.  It's eyes were a light shade of pink to match her aura.  Its jaw went around the crown of her head and the body flowed down her hair almost half way down her back in ribbons.

Her clan bowed down to her.  Only her family stayed sitting in their place.  Her brother got up, wearing his own ceremonial robes and walked up to his sister and helped her down.

"Come sit with me."  He said loudly.  Then in a low whisper he said  "Kaijuu."

She reminded herself this was not the place but he'd get his at dinner.  She held his hand and they walked over to the thrones.  He sat her down on the comfy chair that would be hers for the rest of her childhood and he sat next to her.  

For a moment everyone stayed kneeling and then a loud cry was heard as they all celebrated the princess.

She was blushing furiously under her mask as everyone even her friends cheered for her new title.  'Princess of the seven clans.'

That was a lot to take in.  She glanced over at her friends who were cheering and clapping like crazy.  Even Meilin seemed happy.

She looked over at Syaoran and looked in shock.  Was he?  No he couldn't be.  He was.  He was smiling.  It wasn't a really large smile.  It was very small.  Enough for her to notice as his eyes locked with hers.  She blushed even more as did he and they turned away at the same time.

'_He smiled at me._'  

***

 "Kaijuu aren't you a little old for that?"  Touya asked when he saw her playing around with some of the other girls

He winced in pain when she stepped on his foot.   She was not in the mood to argue with him or to be embarrassed.

"That's not fair."  She said and then ran off to find her friends. 

"You really have to stop that.  Why do you always tease her?"  Yukito asked putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"She's my little sister.  It's my job."  He said.  He then noticed the leaders of the clans walk into one of the libraries.  "Damn it.  They're going to talk about that stupid scroll."

"They still haven't been able to decipher it?"  

"No.  Not even in ten years.  They get bits of it but then another part doesn't make sense.  Clow Reed really did a good job in hiding his work."

"Yeah he did.  I wonder what's in that scroll though."  Yukito wondered as they walked to the balcony.

"To what my Otou-san said it's a prophecy.  A really big one but no one can figure it out."  Touya put his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm.  That sounds very strange.  Do you know any of it?"

"Only one part that stays in my mind."

"What's that?"

"Blood will turn white.  Angels will fall from heaven.  The chosen one will come again and the damned must prove his worth."

"That doesn't sound like something I want to encounter."

"Me neither.  I wish I'd never found that scroll.  I wish none of this was happening."  He muttered looking at he moon.

"What do you mean?"

Touya sighed and looked up at his best friend.

"Sometimes I wish my family was normal.  That there weren't in China.  I wish we were in Japan.  Like we used to be before Sakura was born.  I wish that when she turns eighteen I didn't have to loose her to some jerk that won't know how to treat her."  

"You want to be a commoner?"  Yukito asked.  Touya nodded.  

"Especially for Sakura's safety you know.  She wouldn't have to go through all of this.  It would be easier."

"Well aren't you going to Japan when she turns fourteen?"  

"Yeah.  Till she turns eighteen we'll be living in Tomoeda.  Then we have to come back for the tournament."  He clutched his hand into a fist.  "I wish we weren't descendents of Clow Reed."

"You don't mean that.  Do you?" 

"Sometimes I do.  I'm not even Chinese.  Neither are you.  The only reason I'm somehow connected to him is because he married that Japanese woman and had their daughter."

"Do you know anything about that?"  No one really remembered the stories about the woman or the daughter of Clow Reed.

"Not a lot.  She had my sister's name.  Ying Fa.  They lived in Japan for a long time.  Till she was about sixteen we think.  Then they came back to China.  They spent time in England too.  That's all I know."

"You don't know what she looked like or anything like that.  What happened to her?"

"No.  Most of the art works have faded.  All I've ever seen is a necklace she wears.  There's a boy next to her.  He's wearing what the wolves used to wear.  They showed it in ancient history.  It's almost like no one wanted us to see what they looked like."

"That's really strange."

"TOUYA!"  Nakuru came running and attached herself into his arms.  Touya made a disgusted face and tried to pry her off.

"Get off me."  He breathed out.  She was hugging him so tightly that it hurt.

"Hey Nakuru."  Yukito said with a smile.  She mumbled a response and turned her attention back to Touya.

"You must come and dance with me."  She said.  He shook his head and tried to ignore her but she continued to pull at his arm.  "Please Touya.  Come and dance.  It will be fun."

He sighed as she dragged him out into the dance floor.  Yukito laughed at the scene.  Poor Touya was forced to dance with Nakuru and she was actually quite good at it.  Though you could tell Touya was embarrassed.  People constantly said she was his girlfriend by the way she attached herself to him.

He laughed when a slow balled went on and Nakuru made Touya hold her hip.  He sighed and sat down.

'_I wonder why the name Ying Fa sounds familiar to me._'  He thought but suddenly saw the buffet being served.  It was time to eat.

The men reentered the room and Fujitaka went to the head of the table.  A separate table was set for the young children and the teenagers.  Touya gratefully sat in his seat with Sakura at his side.  

"Did you know that in our ancestors times they used to eat dragon instead of chicken?  It was said to bring good luck to all present.  Also it warded of bad spirits."  Yamazaki said.  Everyone who heard him stared in wonder.  Was it true or was it a lie?

Yamazaki who could lie since the day he could talk sat there waiting for everyone to say something.  Sakura and Syaoran were the first to fall for the lie along with everyone else.  

"Stop lying.  I've told you a million times that you shouldn't lie."  Chiharu complained hitting him over the head.

"But."

"I said stop lying."

"Yes Chiharu."  He muttered and started to eat.  Everyone laughed at the display.  Yamazaki and Chiharu had been engaged since they were five years old.  Chiharu would constantly hit him over the head for lying and he still didn't get it.

Eriol patted his friend on the shoulder.  It was a well known fact that when you put Eriol and Yamazaki in the same room they would burn the house down with a combined lie.

Sakura sweatdroped and started to eat.  Beside her was Tomoyo.  Beside Tomoyo were Syaoran and Eriol.  On the other side Was Yukito.  Nakuru.  Rika.  Naoko and Yu.  The rest of the table went on and they ate in silence.

"So Sakura what do you think about going to Japan?"  Yu asked.  It was a well known fact that she would go in four years time and everyone wanted to know what she thought.

"I haven't thought about it."  She said honestly.  She really didn't think it would come to pass.  She didn't want to leave her friends and relatives.

"You should.  I mean in four years you'll go for special training and then after another four years you'll come back.  Get to choose your husband."  Yu knew he was stepping into rocky territory.  Syaoran was staring secret daggers at him and Touya looked about ready to assassinate him.

"I don't get to choose."  Sakura whispered.  Her husband would be chosen for her by his strength.

"Don't worry Sakura.  It's not like you'll be alone in Japan."  Tomoyo reassured.  It was true.  The clans would split for the four years for different training.  It was tradition.  Tomoyo and her family had already agreed to go with them.  

"Eriol you'll be going to England won't you?"  Yukito asked.  The ten year old nodded.  

"Yes.  Mother wants to go see her family.  Father wanted to check on the estates there anyway."  

Nakuru sniffed a little and then looked at Touya.  "I'll miss you when I'm In England Touya."

He sweatdroped and thanked the gods for Yukito sitting next to him.

"Xiao Lang?  You'll be staying here in China won't you?"  Sakura asked.  

"Yeah.  In Hong Kong."  He muttered while eating.  

"I will be in Hong Kong as well."  Yu said.  Sakura gave a nod of acknowledgment but didn't' respond to him.

"I think Yamazaki got the best deal."  Eriol said with a smirk.  "He gets to spend half of the time in Japan and then the rest here in China."

"Tigers are allowed more movement.  Besides With Chiharu going to Japan as one of Sakura's maidens I will need to protect her."  He said brightly

Chiharu hit him hard over the head.  "I don't need protecting.  You're the one who needs it if you keep lying when I'm not around."

"I wonder what they're kids will be like."  Naoko whispered to Rika.  She giggled and whispered something back making both girls burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"  Sakura asked.  Rika got up and went over to Sakura and Tomoyo.  She then whispered into Tomoyo's ear and then Sakura's

Tomoyo started to giggle but Sakura didn't get it.  Rika and Tomoyo sighed at her naivety.

"Hoe.  I don't get it."  She said.  Sakura was well known for not getting 'certain' things.

"Sakura."  Tomoyo sighed then leaned over and whispered something else.  Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"HOE."  She said loudly and then started to blush.  The girls on the table started to laugh at her innocence.  

"It's so kawaii."  Chiharu said after Naoko explained the joke.  Except she didn't say it was about them.  "Sakura's so innocent."

"Kaijuu's are supposed to be innocent."  Touya muttered and then winced when Sakura hit him in the shin.

"Stop it.  You're not allowed to be mean to me today.  I'm the princess now."  Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"You're still a kaijuu.  Princess or not."  Touya said with a small smile.  He really did love his sister.  

The night continued with little incident.  The topic about moving away was dropped and was not picked up for the rest of the night.  

They'd worry about being separated when they needed to.  For now they had to concentrate on the present.  

What Sakura didn't know was that her past was about to come looking for her.  Her present was about to get a lot stranger and her future was waiting for her.

***

"What's that noise?"  Sakura whispered when she entered the private library.  It was early morning and everyone was off training.  She'd had her training an hour ago and was now bored.  She'd considered calling Tomoyo but remembered that she was with the shark clan because something very important and strange had happened to Eriol.  She'd wanted to be there.  

She'd gone into the library to see if she could find something to read and had heard something coming from the library basement.

"Hoe."  She whispered grabbing her staff from the wall.  She crept towards the basement door and tried to stay quiet.  

'_Why isn't anyone ever here when something bad happens?  I wonder what it could be?  I hope it's not someone sent to kill us_.'  Her mind whimpered.

Opening the door she peaked inside.  Her senses didn't feel anyone down there but she'd need to go take a look.  

"Why me?"  She whispered with a sigh.

She was now nine.  Her birthday had been two months ago.  (Nothing extremely out of the ordinary went on so I won't write about it.)  Her training had been intensified and her mother made sure to teach her about the balance of fighting and proper manners.

"Ok Sakura.  It's probably nothing.  Just your imagination.  It doesn't have an aura.  Maybe it's just a ghost."  She went pale.  "A ghost.  Oh Kami."

She walked down the dark steps.  The dragon clan was well known for their exquisite designing for their rooms but Sakura knew that when it came to basements they weren't very glamour's.  This basement was no exception.  It was filled with all her fathers old books and scrolls.  

Still a little nervous she looked around the room.  It couldn't be a ghost.  Could it?  

"There are no ghosts.  It's just your brother scaring you."  The braver part of her said.  She then lost the momentum and turned to leave.  She stopped when she felt something  from the shelf.

She started to look through the book shelves.  She hadn't been in here before and she was now curious.  These books were older than anyone could remember.  

'_Maybe Clow Reed and his family read from them_.'  Her mind wondered.

She put her staff on the old table and continued to walk, looking at the different books.  Some were magical and some were just for reading.  

She saw one that looked very old.  She took it out and saw that it had been written by Clow Reed himself.  She was very excited.  Many of the books she read were by him but this was the first original copy she'd been allowed to hold.  

"It's a story book."  She said happily.  She closed her eyes for a moment and thought what it would be like to have a group of children around you and your father and have them read to you.

'Where did that thought come from?'  She asked herself.  

Setting the book down she took another book from the shelf.  She blew the dust off it and read the name.  The Clow.

To her surprise the seal on the book opened immediately.  She looked inside a little confused.  Cards.

"Why would Clow Reed keep cards in a book?"  She asked herself picking up the first card.  'Windy.'  She read to herself.  (I'd have them released but then it would take me too long.)

The book started to glow and she dropped it from shock.  

"HOOEEEE!"  She cried out when something started to come out of the book.  The cards were all scattered on the floor and Sakura had grabbed her staff.  

A small stuffed animal appeared in front of the wide eyed girl.  She was trembling.  Sure she had a bit of magic but this was unreal.

"'Yawn'.  Thank you little girl."  The creature said to the frightened girl.

Sakura suddenly grabbed the stuffed animal and pulled it around.  She started to look for a battery slot or a charm.

"Where's the battery?  Is it electronic?  Maybe it's a possessed toy that used to belong to Clow Reed's daughter."  She pondered through the possibilities till the little toy got himself free.

"I am not a stuffed animal."  He said hotly.  "I am Keroberus.  Chosen guardian of the seal by Clow Reed himself."  

Sakura started wide eyed at Keroberus.  This was a guardian of the seal?  This was so strange.

"Wait a minute.  Ying Fa?"  Keroberus asked.  He smiled happily.  "YING FA."

He jumped into her arms and hugged her as best he could.  Now Sakura was very confused. 

"I'm not Ying Fa.  My name's Sakura."  She corrected.  Sure the name had the same meaning but it was HER name.

"What do you mean you're not Ying Fa.  You look exactly like her.  Same rare green eyes.  Same hair.  You even talk like Ying Fa.  Or are you Ying Fa's daughter?  I knew she was having a baby but I was sealed before it was born."  He protested.  She shook her head.

"No.  I'm Kinomoto Sakura.  I know someone named Ying Fa but she died a very long ago."

"Died?  Has it been that long?"  He said sadly.  "Have I slept for all this time?"

"How long have you been asleep?"  Sakura asked him.

"Thirty years.  When did she die?"  He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure.  It was a very long time ago.  Like a few centuries."  She said innocently.  

"It has been a long time.  You must be her descendent."  He said sadly.  She looked at him for a moment.

"Well I am a descendent of Clow Reed.  I don't know about Ying Fa.  No one knows too much about her." 

"They wouldn't.  Clow Reed made sure that all documents about his family be kept secret.  You look so much like her though."  He said looking over Sakura.

"Thank you."  She said with a blush.  "Though I doubt I look that much like her."

"No you look exactly like her.  Does anyone else in your family have green eyes?"  Keroberus asked.

"No.  It's really weird.  I'm the only one in my family who has the green eyes.  It's really rare."

Keroberus sighed and looked at the girl.  "Kero."

"Excuse me?"  

"You can call me Kero.  Ying Fa used to call me that.  You can call me that too." 

"Oh arrigatou.  You can call me Sakura."  She said brightly.

'_She IS Ying Fa, but if she's been dead for so long how can it be?  A reincarnation.  It has to be_.'

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.  I was just thinking.  What clan are you from?"

"Oh I'm in the dragon clan."  Sakura said proudly showing her head band.

"Yeah.  What is your ranking?  I want to be sure that you are related to Ying Fa Reed."

"Well I'm the princess of the seven clans."  Sakura said showing him the special markings under her eye and the permanent scar on her palm.

"Yep you are the princess.  It's a true honor to meet you Kinomoto Sakura."  He said. She shook his paw.

"Pleased to meet you too Kero.  I know this sounds strange but I feel like I've known you for so long.  Even if we've only met."

"Yeah I get the same feeling."  Kero said hovering closer to her.  '_I can't tell her.  I have to keep it a secret for now.  Until Yue shows up.  Then we can figure it all out_.'

"So what are these cards?"

"These are the clow cards.  Clow Reed created them a long time ago.  Each card has it's own special talent and magical power.  They're very powerful cards and it takes a very powerful sorcerer to control them.  You really must have a lot of magic in you."

"I don't actually.  I don't have a lot.  Why do you say I do?"

"Because the seal could only be broken by someone with great magic.  You must have a lot but you haven't found the outlet."

"Really?"

"I'm positive."

"Arrigatou.  I appreciate that."  She said with a smile.

"Listen we should go somewhere more comfortable.  Besides I'm starved.  Got anything to eat?"

With a giggle she nodded and picked up her staff and the book.  

"Yeah.  Come on I'll take you to the kitchens."  She said walking up the stairs.  She then stopped half way.  "Wait I better not show you to anyone yet till we figure it all out and you tell me the whole story."

"Good idea."

***

"ERIOL IS WHAT?"  Yang cried out when the elders gave her the news.  They'd been doing magical tests on the boy for the last month when he'd started getting strange dreams.  

"As I said mistress.  Your son is part of the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed."  The elder said calmly.  Eriol sat on the floor with Tomoyo next to him.

"This is amazing."  Shin said looking at his son.  Yang ran to Eriol and grabbed him in her arms.  

"Oh my baby."  She sobbed.  If he was the reincarnation.  Even half, it would mean more training.  More hardship for her precious baby boy.

"Love it isn't as if he's going to die."  Shin tried to comfort her.  It made some sense that Eriol was the reincarnation.  He was part English and so was Yang.  They also had Chinese in them.  Eriol was a mix.  Just like Clow.  

"Don't you understand that now they'll try to take my baby away?"  She wailed.  

"No one will take me away mother."  Eriol said hugging her.  She was very protective of her only son.  Her only child.

"This is a blessing Yang.  Not a curse."  Shin said soothingly.  Tomoyo stood to one side watching the entire event.

"Don't you understand that he'll start gaining the past life's memories?  They'll force him to."  She said pointing to the elders.  They all stayed quiet.  She was right.  They would try to get Eriol to remember Clow Reed's life.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he'll suffer.  He's so strong.  He'll handle it."  Eriol nodded in agreement with his father.  His mother continued to hug him and sob.

"My poor baby."  She cried out.  She didn't' care what they said.  It would be hard for him and she was going to protect him from any pain.

"Mother I can't breathe."  Eriol chocked out when Yang's arms became too tight around him shutting off any oxygen to his lungs.

'_Eriol?  Why don't you take Tomoyo to the gardens and I'll try to calm your mother?_'  Shin whispered in his son's mind.

He nodded and kissed his mother's forehead.  

"Maybe I should take Tomoyo somewhere else."  He whispered. 

"Yes of course.  Take her away from this.  While I speak to the elders."  Yang said drying her ears.  She let go of him and he took Tomoyo by the hand and they left.  

After closing the door Eriol heard his mother cry out.  "YOU WILL LEAVE MY BABY ALONE."

Eriol sweatdroped and saw Tomoyo looking at him strangely.

"What?"  He asked.  He was a little stunned to see her kneel in front of him.  "Don't."

"Why?  You are basically Clow Reed.  I have to show my respect."  She said quietly.  He shook his head and helped her stand up.

"No you don't have to.  It's still me Eriol.  I don't want you to look at me as someone important.  We're friends."

"So I can treat you like I always have?"  She asked quietly.  She really didn't' want to have to see him as someone else after all these years of friendship.

"Of course not.  This is just a new part of me but you've been my friend for too long.  I saw you when you were born.  I would hate for us to change."  He said passionately.  "You, Xiao Lang, Sakura, Yukito, Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and everyone else.  I don't want things to change because of this.  I would never accept it."

Tomoyo stared at him for a long time.  He was afraid that she wouldn't want to hang around him anymore.  If she the most beautiful girl that he knew couldn't accept him.  What would that mean for everyone else?

She suddenly smiled at him and threw herself in his arms.

'You really are the greatest Eriol Hiirazigawa."  She said into his neck.  She'd really thought this would change everything but it was still the same old Eriol.

"Tomoyo.  What will people think?  They'll think your throwing yourself at me because I'm part of Clow Reed's reincarnation."  He said with a big grin on his face.  Yep same old Eriol.

"You baka."  She said hitting him playfully.

"Oh yeah I was only joking.  I know that you throw yourself at me because I'm charming, irresistible, handsome and of course very talented."  He said with a slight bow.

She burst into laughter and shook her head.  

"No.  I don't throw myself at you.  You know that."  She said between giggles.  Eriol pretended to be hurt and grabbed his chest.

"Tomoyo you hurt me.  I thought you loved me."  He exclaimed.  That caused Tomoyo laugh harder.  

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you."  She started to play along as they walked out into the gardens.

"But my love.  I can't live without you.  I need you to love me or I'm nothing."  He exclaimed melodramatically.  

"I tell you that I cannot return your love.  My father forbids us to be together."  She said just as dramatically.

"We can run away.  Anywhere  I need you by my side my lady."  He said grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.  

"I cannot."  She protested and tried to get herself out of his arms.  He held her closer and whispered.

"Love I can't live without you."  His voice was low and husky.  

"Even if I do love you.  I can't be with you."  She whispered back.  She then burst into laughter just as Eriol pretended to kiss her.  "You're a very good actor."

"As are you miss Tomoyo."  He said using the pet name he had for her.

"When do you think you'll tell everyone?"  

"About the new talent I possess?"  She nodded.  "I suppose I'll tell my cute descendent.  Hmm where did that come from?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing you're talking about Xiao Lang."  Tomoyo said smiling.

'Yes.  Syaoran."  He said with a chuckle.  

"Syaoran."  Tomoyo repeated laughing.  "I think Sakura likes him."

"Ah young Sakura might just like him as a friend.  Like us."

"No I think she LIKES him."  Tomoyo insisted.

"Perhaps, but I must tell him first.  Then Sakura and then everyone else.  That is if my clan wishes it so."

"True.  They might only tell the dragon clan.  So that you're safe from anything else."  Tomoyo then got starry eyed.  "Why don't you tell Sakura and Xiao Lang anyway?  They are our closest friends.  They do have the right."

"What do you have planned?"  He asked knowing her too well.

"Nothing.  Just a get together at Sakura's house.  Tomorrow."  Eriol nodded.  "I'll get to tape it."

"Yes Tomoyo."  He said with a sweatdrop.  He had to admit she was pretty cute when she acted this way.  Ok now where did that come from?

***

"Oh no."  Sakura exclaimed as she set down the phone.  "Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are coming over tomorrow."

"Who are they?"  Kero asked munching into his pudding.  They'd been talking for an hour and Sakura had been telling the little guardian about her life.

"They're my best friends.  Tomoyo is from the snake clan.  Eriol is from the shark clan and Syao-kun is from the wolf clan."

"Wolf clan ay.  Fang was from the wolf clan."  Kero said out loud.  "Though I didn't meet him till he was seventeen."  

"Fang?"  Sakura asked curiously.  The name suddenly sounded familiar.

"Yeah.  Fang.  He was Ying Fa's husband.  Tough guy.  He was the leader of the wolf clan.  Maybe Syaoran is related to him."

"Maybe.  How is the wolf clan related to Clow Reed?"  Sakura asked refilling his tea.

"They're related by his mothers side.  The sharks are related by Clow's father side.  I don't really remember the rest.  Though the snake clan has a significance."  He said sipping his tea.

"What was he like?"  Her curiosity was getting the best of her but she wanted to know about her ancestors.  It wasn't every day that you found someone who knew them personally.

"He was a very kind person.  It was rare to see a frown on his face.  He loved children.  He was the most powerful magician of his time  He was very understanding.  Though he liked to play a few pranks on people."

"That sounds like two people I know."  Sakura said.  

"You never know.  Someone might be his reincarnation."  Kero said

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Really.  You never know who you've seen in your past lives.  That's the theory.  Expect the unexpected."

 "I wish I had a past life."  Sakura sighed.  Kero looked at her with his black eyes and gave a crooked smile.

'You just might."  Sakura brightened.  "You just have to find out."

"How do I do that?"

"Uh.  I don't know actually.  Clow's books might be able to tell you though."  He did know but he could feel that it wasn't time yet.

"Well that will take a while.  Oh well.  I'll try to look it up later.  It's really late now and I doubt that I could do any reading."

"Yea.  I like your room by the way."  Kero commented.  

"I like it.  Though I'll have to give it up soon."  She sighed.  

"Why?"

"When I turn fourteen I have to go away.  Back to Japan where my parents were born."

"Then you come back and you have to get married?"

"Yes."

"Who you going to choose?"  Sakura looked at him shocked.

"I don't get to choose.  I have to marry the one who wins the tournament."  

"Wow things have changed."  Kero muttered.  "Before you spent ten years in the country your mother was born in.  Then you'd come back to your clan and you were allowed to choose who you thought was worthy."

"Yeah things have changed.  We spend four years away then we come back and they'll hold a tournament.  The winner will get to marry me and have control over all the clans."

"That's rough.  I don't understand how it could change.  Clow wouldn't approve of it.  He'd want the princess to be able to have control over her life."  He said.  "Hey what about your brother?  Wouldn't he get control of all seven clans?"

"No.  He gets control of the dragon clan.  His choice.  He said he felt I was the one.  I don't know why."

"He must think very highly of you."

Touya's a pain sometimes but I know he loves me.  I love him too."  She said.  "We fight but I know he really cares for me.  Even if he doesn't show it."

"All brothers do.  So tomorrow I meet your friends?"

"Is it a good idea?"

"Well you'll have to tell them eventually.  Besides it's not good to keep secrets between friends."

"You're right.  I'll introduce them to you tomorrow.  After Eriol says what he wants to tell me and Syao-kun."

"Hey I've noticed that you always call the Syaoran guy that.  Why?"

"It's a story they tell me.  When I was born my umbilical cord got caught around my throat and my brother helped deliver me.  They let Syaoran in and when they said what I was going to be called he tried to say it but he couldn't.  It came out as Saku.  Ever since he's called me that and I call him Syao-kun."

"Ah.  I don't know but he sounds like a gaki to me."  Kero said.  She'd spoken about him a few times.

"He is not a gaki.  He's a good friend.  Even if he is cold."

"Yeah.  His girlfriend doesn't seem so hot either."

"Meilin is not his girlfriend.  It's just a promise they made when they were little.  If he finds his true love she has to let him go."  Sakura said logically.  Though she wasn't sure if she was telling Kero or herself.

"That them?"  He asked looking at a picture on her wall.  He floated over to it.  It was full of people

"Yeah.  We're in the front row.  We're all wearing our ceremonial robes so it isn't hard to figure out who's who."

Kero looked at the picture closely.  Eriol wore blue, Tomoyo wore purple, Meilin wore green with hints of red, and Syaoran/Xiao Lang wore pure green.  Kero stopped and looked closely at Syaoran.

'_It can't be.  It is._'  He thought to himself.  He looked back to Sakura then at the picture.  '_This is what Clow meant._'

"When was this picture taken?"  Kero asked as Sakura got changed into her night clothes.

"Last year.  At a picnic."  She said walking up to him fully changed.

"Oh.  I remember our picnics.  Lots of food.  Lots of games for the children.  They were nice times."  Kero said.

"It's like that with us too.  See not everything has changed."

"But everything has changed at the same time."  Kero said looking at the machine Sakura had called a TV.

"Do you want to watch something?  Or maybe play a video game?"  Sakura offered showing him the consol.

"Sure.  I like new things."

"Good luck.  I'm going to go say goodnight to everyone.  Stay here."

"Ok."

She walked out of the room and Kero looked at the TV then at the consol he followed the instructions and started to play.

"Hey this isn't too bad."

***

"HOOOOEEEEEE!"  The sound of the young princess's panicked awakening could be heard by most of the people in the mansion.  Including Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran who had just entered the house.  

"She's late again."  Tomoyo giggled.  Syaoran rolled his eyes and Eriol chuckled.

"Hiirazigawa why did you drag us here?  Why couldn't you just tell us over the phone."  Syaoran asked using Eriol's last name.  Something he did when he was particularly annoyed.

"Because my cute little descendent it wouldn't be fair for me to tell you that way."  

"Would you stop calling me that?  I think you've finally lost it."  Syaoran said with a scowl when Sakura ran down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry.  I slept in.  Come on.  We'll talk in my room."  She panted and led her friends upstairs.  (Remember she lives in a very large mansion.  Can you imagine running all the way to the hall?)

They all went upstairs and Sakura sat down nervously on her bed.  Kero was hiding with some of the stuffed animals.

"So Eriol.  What did you want to tell us that you couldn't say over the phone?"  Syaoran asked sitting down on his personal seat.  Yes he had his own seat.

"Well I'm glad you're all sitting down.  Yesterday after extensive tests and mystical venturing I found something out."

"What?"  Sakura asked curiously.

"Well it seems that I'm part of the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  He said calmly.  Sakura and Xiao Lang stared at him for a moment with their mouths wide open.

"Hiirazigawa you better not be lying about this."  Syaoran said with a glare.  If his best friend was pulling a trick on him he'd need to reconsider their agreement of not hurting each other.

"Come on Xiao Lang.  We've known each other for how long?  Since we were only months old?  Do you honestly believe that I would lie to you of all people about something like this?  On the oath of our friendship I swear I'm telling the truth."

He pondered over the question.  It was true they'd known each other their whole lives.  Sure they had their arguments and could sometimes go weeks without saying a word to each other and still be able to play together.  

Syaoran nodded.  It was impossible for Eriol to lie about something this big.  On the oath of their friendship he wouldn't dare.

"This is really weird."  Sakura muttered.  Kero was struggling to stay still.  He had just heard that Eriol.  The boy in the picture with the glasses was part of the reincarnation of his master.

"My mother almost had a heart attack."  Eriol said.  Everyone.  Even Syaoran laughed at that.  "She wouldn't let me go for the rest of the afternoon.  Wouldn't let anyone get near me either."

"Poor aunty Yang.  She loves you so much Eriol.  How can you blame her for it?"  Tomoyo said.  He chuckled and shook his head.

"Saku-chan?  Are you alright you seem a little distracted."  Syaoran said looking over at Sakura.  Who was looking over at Kero, who was having trouble staying still.

"Actually I have something to tell you guys too."  She said quietly.  She got off the bed and went to her bedside drawer.  

"What is it Sakura?"  Tomoyo asked worriedly.  Sakura opened the bottom drawer and took out the book of Clow.  She sighed and showed it to everyone.

"What's that?"  Syaoran asked.  He couldn't see it properly.

"I'll let someone else explain it."  She said.  Then turning to the stuffed animals.  "Kero. You can come out now."

"Kero?" Everyone said together.  Who was Kero?

A small stuffed animal emerged from the pile and everyone was stunned.  He floated over to sakura and landed on her shoulder.

"Hi."  It said.  Everyone fell over anime style.

"Sakura what is that?"  Syaoran said pointing at the stuffed animal sitting on Sakura's shoulder.

"Everyone this is Keroberus but he said to call him Kero."  She introduced.  "Kero this is Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran."

"Sakura.  How?"  Tomoyo asked.  She took out her video camera and started to film.  Everyone sweatdroped and Syaoran wondered how she always managed to bring it along.

"Well I was in one of the basements in the library and well I found this book and the seal broke and well Kero popped out."

"I'm Keroberus.  Guardian beast of the Clow cards."  He said proudly.

"Clow cards?  The ones Clow Reed created?"  Eriol asked.  It wasn't usually talked about.  It was considered a myth since they went missing centuries ago.

"The very same."  Kero said complacently and the book started to float in front of them.

Clow Reed left a stuffed animal in charge of the clow cards?"  Syaoran asked skeptically.  Kero growled and transformed into his true form.

"You want to say that to my face you little gaki?"  He growled.  His body pined down on the boy.

"Kero!"  Sakura exclaimed.  Tomoyo stood there shocked.  Eriol just blinked a few times then grinned.  Suppi could also transform so he wasn't that surprised.  Also he felt as if he'd seen this too many times.  With that he chuckled.

"What is it Eriol?"  Tomoyo asked as Sakura tried to get Kero off the struggling little wolf.

"Nothing.  I just started to remember something."  He said cryptically.

"Like what?"

"This has happened before."  Eriol said.  He had started getting visions of his past life and it was becoming clearer as the day went on.  He'd been having these memories for the last two months but he'd passed them off as dreams.  Now that he knew what they were he paid close attention.

"I don't understand Eriol."  Sakura said once she got Kero off the splattered Syaoran.  

"Just, I remembered something.  Kero jumping on a boy."  He said with a chuckle.  

"Yeah.  Fang."  Kero mumbled.  Everyone looked at him curiously.  "Clow Reed's son-in-law."  

"Kero could you tell us about them?"  Sakura asked sitting back on her bed.

"I'm sorry Sakura.  I don't really remember that much.  It will take time."  Kero lied.  Eriol eyed him carefully.

'_You're lying._'  He whispered in the beasts mind.

'_I have to.  As part of Clow Reed you must understand_.'

'_Yes of course._'

'_Clow ordered me to protect her.  Yue will be here soon.  I'll explain it all to you tonight_.'

***

"So I guess I better start."  Kero said as he stood on the hill top.  He was looking up at the full moon and then back at Eriol, Spinel sun and Ruby moon.  

"It's the best place to start."  Eriol said.  After being at Sakura's house a flood of memories had crashed down on him and he's collapsed from exhaustion.  He now knew so much about his past that it had alarmed him.  How could so much have happened?

"Ying Fa was Clow Reed's daughter.  Sakura is her reincarnation.  I don't know how to explain it but she is.  I remember her so well and Sakura is exactly the same.  The clow cards will only obey a person from the Clow blood line.  So that means Sakura, the gaki and you."

"So in a way Sakura is my daughter?"  Eriol asked sitting down next to the guardian beast."

"Yeah.  I guess in a way she is.  There's a lot of danger coming.  I know you can sense it."

"What of this Yue?"  Spinel sun asked.  

"He'll appear when he's ready to appear.  He has a human form.  I haven't been able to sense him though."

"You're not very good as a guardian then."  Ruby moon muttered.  Kero gave her a growl but ignored her.

"You can't tell anyone about this.  I don't know what will happen.  Only Clow knew.  Which means only you will know."

"A prophecy."  Eriol suddenly said out of the blue.

"Master what do you mean?"  Spinel asked.

"I remember a prophecy.  A curse.  I can't remember the detail.  I just know it's important."

"Don't worry kid.  You have four years to figure it out.  After then the clock starts ticking."

"Sakura's engagement."  He sighed.

"And yours."  Ruby muttered very softly.  He raised an eyebrow at her but let it pass.  This wasn't the time.

"So what now?"

"Now we wait."

***

Ugh.  I didn't like the end of that chapter but for almost thirty pages it's not that bad.  Sorry it's taken so long but I've just been lazy.  I promise I'll write a little faster.  

Well please remember to review and I'll keep writing.

Love ya all.

Kang


	4. sorry

Sorry guys, but Kang is not able to update her fics right now because she's on vacation (have fun Babes :) ).  
  
She'll get back to them as soon as she can.  
  
Max. 


End file.
